


GI Joe the Movie: The Last Blitz of Cobra

by Starscream



Series: Story of the Knight Sabers [9]
Category: Bubblegum Crisis, G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream/pseuds/Starscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the original 1987 movie not the 2009 trainwreck. This took me about 10 years to complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad Machine

GI Joe the Movie:

The Last Blitz of Cobra

Bubblegum Crisis is property of AIC/Youmex

Toshimichi Suzuki and Kenichi Sonoda created Bubblegum Crisis

GI Joe is Property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow entertainment all rights reserved.  
Gundam and all related names are property of Bandai and Sunrise

Mobile Police Patlabor was created by Headgear (a group of writers and artists who created Patlabor)  
GI Joe the Movie originally written by Ron Friedman

Mobile Suit Gundam was created by Yoshiyuki Tomino

*For details on the HS-06RD4 please to refer to "A War for Two" on by SulliMike23

*For further details on Zeta, please refer to "Deal with the Devil" on by Pchadi0

Note to all: I have no interest in hearing any complaints about eliminating Cobra-La in this rewrite of GI Joe the Movie. I thought Cobra-La was a highly farfetched idea to explain to Cobra Commander's background. Also, the whole movie actually showed some exceptional promise to be targeted to a more mature audience. But all that was shot to hell when introducing Cobra-La, Big Lob and turning Cobra Commander into a snake. The character Big Lob does not exist in this, since in my opinion he brought nothing with the exception of speaking in annoying sport clichés. Thank God, I have Mobile Suit Gundam (ranging from 0079 to 0083 Stardust Memory) and the Bubblegum Crisis to meld into this fic.

Actually ever since GI Joe: Rise of Cobra and obtaining the Blu-Ray copy of this movie with an audio commentary by Buzz Dixon I have developed a new appreciation for this movie and I'm not as critical of it due to the insights of Mr. Dixon, but I still did not like Big Lob.

Chapter I Meetings and Preventive Measures

A peaceful night fell upon on Cobra Island. The moon is reflected in red on the surface of a swamp. A dragonfly lands on the reflection as a bee hovered above. Suddenly, a catfish leaped out of the water and swallows the bee, only to land in the mouth of a waiting alligator. Through the alligator's eye, it caught a glimpse of a Cobra patrol drive by. Motor Vipers in their STUNs and Stinger Jeeps patrolled through the swamps and open country of the island while Zakus, Goufs and Doms armed with machine guns and bazookas marched through the jungle on a patrol pattern.

Launching from the Terror Drome, a swarm of Trubble Bubbles, Firebats, HS-07H8 Gouf Flight Types and HS-09R Rick Doms, swept around the Terror Drome before conducting their own nightly patrols.

"This is shit!" complained a Viper as he sat on large rock on the beach, throwing stones into the water, "sitting here, and waiting for those Eels in the Acquy suits to report in."

"Quit griping, easy duty, easy money. Besides I rather do this than be a member of the Leaky Suit Brigade or cleaning latrines."

"Hell, if you were a Toxo-Viper you would be on permanent latrine duty"

The banter of the Vipers was cut short as a woman walked onto the beach from the water. Standing about 5'10" with cropped blond hair, wearing a very skimpy wetsuit with a waterproof and sealed pack on her back. The Viper noticed this woman had a body that would put the women in Maxim, FHM, Playboy, and the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition to shame and men would kill for.

"Baby, where have you been all my life?"

With a coy smile and small girlish laugh, she brought her hand to one of the Vipers. Suddenly her nails extended, stabbing the Viper through his heart and left lung. " **THE FUCK!** **YOU BITCH!** " Exclaimed the Viper, taking the safety off his AN-94, and switching it to full auto.

With almost inhuman speed, the woman punched the 2nd Viper in the head. The impact shattered his helmet, drove his nose into his brain and broke his neck. Standing over the dead Viper, she reached for the Viper's AN-94 and any extra ammo magazines he had on him.

She made her way into the jungle. Removing her pack she took off her wetsuit, replacing it with a black tank top, black cargo pants, boots and finally a pair of black wrap around sunglasses.

Inside the Terror Drome, behind two massive doors with a half of Cobra's emblem etched into the doors with 4 Crimson Guards standing sentinel led into Serpentor's War Room. "I'm most displeased with the recent turn of events. Our defeat at Washington DC, the destruction of the test bed HS-06RD4*, the botched recovery of the heli-carrier, allowing that and the hulk of the USS Flagg to be salvaged by the United States; the destruction of the Mobile Armor Apsalus and the failure to capture the prototype Zeta Mobile Suit*. There have been too many failures. None of you wouldn't even be hired as irregulars in this political climate, the worst kind of wetworks maybe but that's doubtful." Serpentor berated his senior staff consisting of Cobra Commander, his ever present and loyal aide Caroline, Destro, Berg Katse, Baroness, Major Bludd, Scrap Iron, Nanai Miguel; Cobra's Chief of Tactical Combat Operations, Lt. Colonel Kycilia Zabi; head of hardsuit, Mobile Suit and Mobile Armor development, and Zartan along with his siblings.

" **BULLSHIT!** " Exclaimed Cobra Commander. Murmurs and gasps of surprise rose that the Commander would say that to Serpentor.

"What did you say?!"

"The point Serpentor is that the destruction of the Apsalus was beyond my control, we were able to use whatever test data we had from the HS-06RD4, and were able to use the data in the mass production of the Rick Dom."

"If I may interject," Kycilia spoke up, "From information ascertained from Scrap Iron. We are ready to unveil our own Mobile Suits along with a new hardsuit design."

"But everything else happened on your watch!" The commander said with an accusing finger to Serpentor, "I knew from the get-go our assault on the United States was ill conceived and **STUPID!** When the Joes rallied other military units, along with deploying the Knight Sabers, Gundams, Guncannons and GMs, the party was over!"

Serpentor's ego would never allow such remarks to make; it has always been a constant battle between him and Cobra Commander. There were times he had to grudgingly agree with Cobra Commander, where the Commander had more expertise, especially where deployment of hardsuit units were concerned, but his genetically engineered ego would still take credit for the overall victory, which was meant to annoy the Commander greatly. But he also took delight as he watched the senior staff gang up on him for some of his failings.

Outside the Terror Drome, the intruder approached the perimeter fence; she kept a watchful eye for any sentries. With her finger, she tested the fence, discovering a spark. Extending her nails, she sliced through the fence, ignoring the high voltage currents racing through her body.

Walking his assigned patrol route, a Viper stopped, then drew his weapon as he approached the intruder. Quickly in a mechanical fashion, she drew her AK and fatally shot the Viper, then resumed her mission.

Melting into the shadows of the Terror Drome, the intruder hid from the Trubble Bubble, Rick Dom and Gouf Flight Type patrols flying overhead. From a watchtower, a Viper looked over the side for a moment thinking there was something below. Quietly, the intruder climbed up into the watchtower, before the Viper could turn around, he was stabbed in the back. His screams of pain rang through the com line being monitored by Tele Vipers. "Intruder alert, sector 45a. Trubble Bubbles Alpha 3 and 5; Gouf FT Beta 5 and 2 check it out. All Security personnel stay alert."

With searchlights washing over her, the Trubble Bubbles and Goufs opened fire. As bullets rain down around the intruder, she ran for a closing blast door. Grabbing the bottom of the door, she began to lift against the closing mechanism, until the door gave way. "Command, you might want to dispatch some Zakus, Goufs and Doms. Whatever we've got, it ain't human!"

"Sound the alarm! Mobilize all available Zakus, Goufs and Doms." The Security Director ordered. Klaxons and flashers sounded the alarm, with Vipers and Crimson Guards dropped everything, rushing for the armory and/or the hardsuit bay.

Alley Vipers working with Cobra hardsuit units actively searched for the intruder with orders to capture if possible shoot on site if necessary. A clearing team of two Alley Vipers and a Zaku I headed down a corridor, until they found the intruder with dead Vipers and Siegies littered around her feet along with destroyed hardsuits, blood covered the walls. The intruder wasn't even breathing hard, no injuries except a tear here and there on her clothes. "I don't fucking believe this bitch!"

Before the two Alley Vipers could ready their weapons, the intruder quickly grabbed the Heat Hawks of two fallen Zakus and threw them with deadly accuracy. The Heat Hawks slammed into the Alley Vipers' heads.

Grabbing a bazooka, the intruder shot the Zaku's head off.

"The intruder's heading for Serpentor's War Room! Seal all sectors!"

As doors of every conceivable design began closing, the intruder somehow managed to slip through every one of them at the last possible moment. Reaching a final set of blast doors, the doors began to close on her. Serpentor and the Command staff watched with shock as the intruder brace herself between the closing doors. None of them could believe any human could be so strong.

The intruder approached Serpentor's throne. Arming himself with a serpent styled sword, willing to deal with this intruder himself. "If you value your life, you will identify yourself!"

"Further violence is unnecessary, Serpentor. I've come on behalf of my employer with an offer, an opportunity that is in your best interest not to turn down."

"Why should we trust or let you walk out of here alive, after killing so many of our troops!" the Commander demanded as he approached the intruder.

One swift motion, she grabbed Cobra Commander by the throat with a vise like grip. "I was instructed to speak to Serpentor only. Rabble like you should learn their place." She seethed, tightening the grip around the Commander's throat.

"Rabble!?" The Commander squeaked.

Drawing her Glock 22 9mm handgun, Caroline rushed her Commander's aid. "Drop him, or I drop you!" She threatened in an icy voice, cocking the hammer to prove she meant business. Not impressed the intruder gave her a backhanded punch, even it was her lightest punch, and it still knocked Caroline to the floor two feet away.

"Caroline!" the Commander gasped, before being tossed next to his aide.

"What do you propose?"

"My employer's instructions are for you to send a delegation to Switzerland for a summit meeting. You will receive further instructions."

A collective sigh of relief was breathed as the intruder left without further incident, followed by various noises from Medical and Damage Control personnel working about. "Major Bludd, I want all casualty and damage figures as soon as possible."

"Yes Serpentor."

"Cobra Commander, you and Caroline are going to Switzerland."

Cobra Commander only nodded as he helped up his aide. His voice was strained from his strangulation.

"Caroline, I want your opinion about this summit," The Commander requested as he sat down on the couch, while Caroline walked over to the bar in his quarters.

At the bar, Caroline fixed herself a martini, while pulling out a bottle of Napoleon Brandy. "Without any further information, I can't render an opinion on the matter."

After she handed the Commander his brandy, Caroline placed her glass down, then stripped off her Guardsman's tunic revealing a white undershirt. Sliding herself next to the Commander on the couch, she noticed her CO hadn't touched his drink. "Something troubling you, sir?"

"There was something about the that woman that wasn't human. It reminded me of those Terminator movies."

"Well, I knew right off the bat, when someone could damaged a set 15" titanium alloy blast doors with a hydraulic system of 2000 PSI. But she could have been genetically enhanced or an artificial life form." Caroline surmised

"Both are a distinct possibility, but all we have is supposition." Taking a careful sip of his brandy, he ran suppositions and hypothetical assumptions in his mind. Eliminating the far-fetched possibilities as a plot cooked up by GI Joe, it didn't fit their usual methods of operation, also are incapable of creating an artificial life form or a genetically engineered being. The organizations that might have capabilities of such work were Hydra and AIM. Both were distinct assumptions but also highly questionable as well. AIM always had a good relationship with Cobra, since Cobra's inception, supplying Cobra with weapons also working jointly in projects such as Cobra's hardsuit and Mobile Armor development programs. Hydra on the other hand has been one of Cobra's biggest rivals. The highest echelons of Hydra always viewed Cobra as upstart amateurs.

Outside of Washington DC, Major Sylia Stingray and CIA Liaison Shinobu Nagumo walked towards the door leading into NSA headquarters. It was typical December day, cold, very cold. The two intel operatives were clad in overcoats and gloves. "Any idea why we're here, Shinobu?" Sylia asked as she got her ID badge ready.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine, Sylia. I'm in the dark."

Sylia never trusted the NSA or what she called the Puzzle Palace. She never liked the thought of Americans spying on Americans. But ever since Cobra's increasing activities within the US, so the NSA has become a necessary evil.

After going through intense security, Sylia and Shinobu were escorted to their contact. NSA agent Kii'chi Goto greeted the two. He was about 5'7" with a medium build. His face was nothing more than a blank, straight expression with his eyes opened more than half way. "Hello ladies, I'm Agent Goto," he said with an out stretched hand.

"Major Sylia Stingray,"

"CIA Liaison Shinobu Nagumo,"

After the customary offer of coffee, Goto got to the gist of the meeting. "Two days ago we intercepted communications traffic from AIM, Hydra and Cobra."

"What kind of traffic?" Sylia asked with arched eyebrow. This was first she heard of this, usually, Nene kept a close eye on Cobra's communications traffic. She must have overlooked something.

"Apparently, the chatter's about a high level meeting between the three organizations, what we don't know."

"And you want us to find out and gather the intell," Shinobu said as matter of fact.

"Exactly."

With the meeting over, the two headed back to Shinobu's Xterra for the drive back to GI Joe headquarters. "When ever the NSA has any grunt work to be done, they always dump it on us."

"The way the world works I'm afraid. Maybe you should have Romanova hack into Cobra's network and dig up some useful intell." Shinobu suggested as she straighten out her brown ponytail.

"Good idea," replied Sylia as she pulled out her cell phone. After securing the line, she dialed Nene's cell phone.

"Hello, Joe's crematorium, you kill 'em, we grill 'em," Nene's perky voice answered.

"Nene," sighed Sylia, "Do you remember what happened the last time you answered the phone like that? If not, I spent the better part of an hour being chewed out by a 3 star general and you spent a better part of two weeks on latrine and KP duty."

"Sorry Major,"

"Anyway, I have a job for you. I need for you to hack into Cobra's network and look for anything about a high level meeting being taken place."

"Just leave it to little Ms. Cyberpunk, Major."

Several hours later, Sylia propped her feet on her desk, a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hands and a couple of minutes of absolute peace. She watched the pouring rain outside her window, something she hadn't done since she was a child. There was also Beachhead torturing the new members of the GI Joe team in one of his infamous PT sessions in the rain. Sylia had to feel sorry for the one who fell flat on her face in the mud; she believed it was the person Nene introduced to her as Noa Izumi.

Since Cobra's attack on Washington there's been an influx of personnel who wanted to join the GI Joe team. This also called for the development of the hardsuit or HS Team for short, along with creation of new hardsuits such as the RGM-79r GM II, the RGC-80 Gm Cannon. The RGM-86r GM III which three prototypes were delivered and as well as the new RGM-89 Jagens.

Placing her coffee cup aside, Sylia picked up several folders on her desk. On top of her job as head of Intelligence, which she jointly shared with Shinobu, the CIA Liaison, Hawk appointed Sylia, chief of Hardsuit Operations. This job entailed overseeing, training and deploying various hardsuit units. The GI Joe team had several hardsuit teams in operation foremost was the 01st HS Team 'The Knight Sabers,' then the 02nd HS Team codenamed 'The Hell Divers,' and the 08th HS Team. Opening the first file. She began reading the file of Lt. Erica Fuwa, codenamed Raven, a Ranger with a strong handle on Urban warfare; in a way Fuwa reminded Sylia of herself, West Point educated, a top graduate of Ranger and Airborne school, but Fuwa received her Urban Warfare training with the British SAS, this made her a prime candidate for the GI Joe team. Next file was Christina 'Chris' Mackenzie, an Army marksman, got high marks on the Army Sniper course; Mackenzie also had a shot on the US Olympic shooting team. Rumor had it, this person could possibly give Lowlight a run for his money, and she has also showed promise with the RGM-79SP GM Sniper. Closing Mackenzie's file, Sylia then opened the file of PFC Noa Izumi. Izumi was an old friend to Nene Romanova and former member of LAPD SWAT, then trained as an MP at Fort Leonard Wood. Much like Nene her youth and naïve demeanor tended to overshadow her real talents, according to the data, Izumi scored very high marks in the simulator and in operating the RGM-79 GM and the RX-77 Guncannon. The last file Sylia decided to look at was of Lt. Shiro Amada, a competent fighter pilot and leader; he has shown promise with the RX-79g Gundam and was appointed commander of the 08th HS Team. Sylia did notice the blooming romance between Lt. Amada and Ghost Rider ever since Cobra captured the two a year ago.

A few years ago, Sylia would never dream of overseeing several hardsuit teams, but since Cobra's mass producing and equipping their forces with Zakus, Doms, Goufs, Z'Goks, Acquys, HyGoggs and possibly Mobile Armor; it has become necessary to mass produce the RX-79g Gundam, GMs, GM Cannons and Jagens.

A slight rapping came to her door. "Come."

"Sylia, I have that information you've asked for." Nene said as she walked in.

"Good work, Nene" Sylia said as she flipped through the papers. "Oh beautiful, how did you manage to get Cobra Commander's itinerary?"

"Don't ask."

"You didn't leave a paper trail, did you?"

"Sylia?" Nene gasped, "I'm not that sloppy!"

"This is from the one who disable the firewall to use WinMX for downloading MP3s, and then some little bastard in Cleveland was able to hack into our computers."

"I was able to take over his system and hack into the NSA's computer network at Fort Meade; you know the black hole projects! I'll bet his parents got the heart attack of a lifetime when the NSA came to their door" Nene evilly laughed

"Touché, Nene, touché" Sylia replied as she walked out of her office

Meanwhile, General Hawk was fighting a constant battle against a more resilient foe than Cobra, paperwork.

"I thought I was the only around here with the mountain of paperwork?" Sylia quipped.

"I think the Pentagon figured it was about time, I should spend more time in the office and less time on the golf course." Hawk responded as he pulled out a pre cut cigar from the box on his desk, then searched for a lighter.

"Here," Sylia pulled out her Zippo lighter and lit Hawk's cigar.

"What can I do for you Sylia?"

"As you know, Shinobu and I had a meeting with NSA agent Goto. He requested that we look into some high level meeting that's going to take place between Cobra, AIM and Hydra. Nene managed to steal a copy of Cobra Commander's itinerary detailing a trip to Switzerland."

"You think something's big on the horizon?"

"It's not out of the realm of possibly, Clayton. It is sufficient cause to at least send in a team to gather intell, I don't want this one coming back and biting us in the ass."

"Anyone in mind?"

Sylia didn't really need to think about it, "Snake-Eyes, Dagger and Jinx," Sylia smiled, this was the type of mission, where she need personnel who specialized in sneaking/intell gathering missions.

Snake-Eyes, Jinx and Dagger were brought to briefing room C, along with Lt. Matilda Ajan. "Situation is there's going to be a high level meeting between Cobra, AIM And Hydra. Snake-Eyes, Dagger, Jinx you job will be to assess, gather as much intell as possible and get out. Try to avoid enemy contact if possible." Sylia told the three operatives, then turned to Matilda. "Lt. Ajan, you will airlift them in and wait for their pick up call."

"You got it, Major."

"Dagger, Snake-Eyes, Jinx get your gear together and pack some warm clothing; you three are going to Switzerland."

On his private Lear jet bound for Switzerland, Cobra Commander was reading an article in Time about the California Recall election. _A porn king, a porn star, an underwear model, a washed up comedian, and a washed up child star are among the 150 idiots looking to oust that moron Gray Davis. It makes you long for the French Revolution. Of course Arnold Schwarenegger has a shot of winning; he could act like a governor. Well at least it makes for a great monologue on Jay Leno._

Despite Switzerland's reputation for being neutral, he was not taking chances, his uniform, helmet and faceplate were in his suitcase and he wore a business suit and a snap brimmed fedora. His aide Caroline wore a pantsuit and black pumps, reading a copy of the Wall Street Journal.

Once arriving in Switzerland, the same woman who approached them on Cobra Island 2 weeks ago greeted the Commander and Caroline. Cobra Commander felt his throat tighten on sight of this woman. "Commander, Caroline, my employer awaits your arrival."

On route to Switzerland, Dagger studied the intelligence map of her team's target. Dagger, Snake-Eyes and Jinx were clad in black sneaking suits (similar to what Solid Snake wore in Metal Gear Solid), the suits were designed for such dangerous intell missions and to keep the wearer warm at low temperatures. All three were armed with a variety of silent weapons ranging from throwing stars to knives and swords; but Snake-Eyes armed himself with an Uzi and a handgun as well, while Jinx had two SOCOM pistols as her side arms. Dagger reluctantly took the advice Grey Fox gave to her some years ago, and carried a SOCOM, but it was to be used as a last resort or hopefully not at all.

Entering the main entry hall, Cobra Commander was somewhat surprised, whoever organized this meeting managed to call for representatives from AIM and Hydra. It was common knowledge that neither senior staff of Cobra or Hydra could stand to be in the same room.

"Ah! Cobra Commander so nice to see you." A voice purred behind him. Both he and Caroline turned to see a tall woman with long black hair, lips with a green shade of lip stick, holding a glass of champagne and wearing a dress that barely left anything for the imagination. As she smiled, Caroline adverted her eyes as the woman showed a set of fangs.

"Viper," The Commander coolly replied to the Viper's overtones.

"Oh, Commander why so cold, we're all friends?" The Viper said with mock hurt, her hand slowly stroking the Commander's faceplate. Caroline readied her Glock, but not making any overt actions.

"I find you to be rather vulgar, Viper. As well, I disapprove of your nasty habit of mixing pleasure with your work, quite unprofessional, especially when conducting an interrogation." The Commander shot back with acid in his voice, he's heard of the Viper's methods, including on how torturing her victims is a turn on. In an interrogation, Cobra Commander preferred a cold, methodical approach, not the Viper's lust for utter wanton depravity; it would be a cold day hell before the Commander would allow her to conduct one of Cobra's interrogations.

At the perimeter of the château, Dagger pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Anything?" Jinx asked.

"Snow Serpents patrolling the outside, two STUNs parked near the chateau. Security is rather light." Dagger noted. Odd, in all her experience Dagger figured security for a high level meeting, security would be a lot tighter. Suddenly a chopper touched down with a man in a severe business suit with two women behind him. _These women looked meaner than Priss on her worst day, I though that was impossible._

"Jinx, Snake-Eyes take out the sentries."

Quietly as possible Dagger crept up behind a Snow Serpent. Grabbing him, Dagger quickly broke his neck. Snake-Eyes slit the throat of another Snow Serpent, while Jinx used her suppressed pistol.

Inside the château a few Hydra henchmen and Crimson Guards on patrols, but it was uneasy one since Hydra and Cobra did not trust each other. It still bothered Dagger that security was extremely lax.

With Snake-Eyes and Jinx sneaking around gathering intell, Dagger crawled into air duct. She moved along her elbow and knees, following what she heard as voices. Peering through a grate over the conference area, Dagger took out a small digital camera and took pictures of the Commander and his group consisting of his aide, Xamot and Tomax, the AIM delegation, the Viper and her bunch and the man at the head of the table.

"With the three of the top terrorist organizations all with one common goal world domination. I purpose an alliance to obtain the key to our goal, which is this." The man pressed a button, at the middle of the table revealed a 3D holographic image of a tracked vehicle with large solar panel on top. "DARPA's top secret project, the Broadcast Energy Transmitter."

The BET captured the interest of those at the table. Then the Viper stood, "Interesting. Hydra attended this conference merely as a formality, but it is the position of the Hydra High Command, we will not enter into any alliance with Cobra."

"That is your prerogative."

The Viper and the Hydra delegation left.

"Snake-Eyes, Jinx we're leaving." Dagger quietly spoke into lip mike.

The man turned to the women at his flanks and silently nodded. The two left.

The Viper pulled out her cellphone while she and the delegation boarded the chopper. Her eyes widened in shock as she punched the last digit on her phone, seeing a bright flash and the chopper exploded into a ball of fire.

Crawling out of the air duct, Dagger wondered what that explosion was, hoping it wasn't the Medea transport.

Dagger got out into the hallway. She had to link up with Snake-Eyes and Jinx. Running down the hall, Dagger was stopped by one of the mystery man's henchwomen.

Dagger drew her long sword. With her sword, Dagger was at her most dangerous, from her Uncle's training in the art of Samurai and from Hard and Soft Masters in the way of the Ninja, the same who trained Snake-Eyes.

The henchwoman assumed a fighting stance. With a wicked smile, her fist flew for Dagger.

With a dodge, Dagger sliced the henchwoman's arm off. She was shocked to see sparks of electricity, wires and metal. _Oh crap! I'm never watching the Terminator movies again!_

Grabbing the fallen arm, she pulled out a flash bang, threw it, then ran.

Running down the hall, Dagger smashed through a window. "Dagger, over here!" A voice called. Jinx and Snake-Eyes pulled up in a 'borrowed' STUN.

"What this? Collecting trophies?" Jinx asked taking the arm from Dagger.

"No, something I want to take back to headquarters for analysis. We better get the hell out of here, since the owner of that arm will be after us."

As the STUN pulled out the henchwoman emerged from the chateau. Dagger turned to see the henchwoman chasing them like the T-1000 from T2 during that chase scene after breaking Sarah Conner out from the nut ward. Despite her views on guns, Dagger manned the rear machine gun, since the person chasing was not human her views need not apply. "Matilda, we're ready for our pick up!" Dagger yelled into her lip mike as she unloaded the STUN's rear machine gun on their pursuer. Much to her shock, the henchwoman continued running at the same pace after taking a hundred rounds worth of gunfire. _Shit! You need an anti tank rifle to drop this bitch!_

Flying overhead, the Medea transport positioned itself in front of the STUN. Boarding ramp open, Jinx drove the STUN into the cargo hold of the Medea.

The henchwoman stopped in the snow, her body and clothes pockmarked with bullet holes, the left side of her face was burnt and melted from Dagger's flash bang, revealing a hint of metal underneath with a pulsating red eye.

Nene entered Sylia's quarters; she hated to wake her CO. One is Sylia looked so peaceful and other reason was sometimes she would have to be forcefully drugged or slipped a Mickey for her to get some sleep. "Sylia? Sylia?" Nene spoke as softly as possible.

"Nene, if this isn't an emergency, you better run and hide!" Sylia stated as she snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Linna's back and she need to see you ASAP."

"Very well," Slowly Sylia climbed out of bed to change. "Nene, can you turn on the coffee pot for me?"

"Okay."

While Sylia changed, Nene went into the kitchenette and turned on the coffee maker. As the pot filled with the brown-black instant energy drink, Nene scoured the cabinet for a mug. Moving an Atlanta Braves mug, she knew it had to belong to Scarlett, then she found Sylia's with the short, simple statement of 'SHUT UP AND POUR!'

"Here's your coffee, Sylia," Nene chirped as she handed the mug to her CO.

"Thank you, Nene"

Waiting in Sylia's office, Linna rose from her chair, standing at attention as Sylia entered. "Okay Linna, this better be good for getting me up at 3 in the morning."

"It is, Major." Linna replied laying the arm on Sylia's desk

"What the hell is this?"

"An arm, I sliced off. Completely cybernetic, the only organic components were synthetic muscle, skin and blood. It was from a henchwoman belonging to a man who set up that little meeting."

"I'll send it to DARPA for analysis." Sylia responded placing the arm aside.

"I did take some photos. Delegations from Cobra, Hydra and AIM were present. Cobra Commander, his aide. Along with Xamot and Tomax. Viper was there on behalf of Hydra. I believe she and her delegation were killed."

"Killed?"

"Her chopper was blown up."

"Obviously, she and Hydra didn't play ball." Sylia surmised, "And they were eliminated."

"A decent theory, Sylia."

"I'll brief General Hawk in the morning. You and your team earned a few days rest for the good job."

"Thanks. Sylia there is one thing I would like to add to my report."

"Go on."

"There was mention of something called the Broadcast Energy Transmitter. Know anything?"

"No, but I'll look into it. If it's an extreme black hole project; then we have ourselves a security leak."


	2. The BET

ast of GI Joe headquarters, the roar of jet engines filled the empty streets of a deserted city as a Modified RGM-79C GM hardsuit flew through.

Ensign Kou Uraki in his HS-06F-2 Zaku II lied in wait in a bomb crater with his 12 mm Zaku machine gun ready, his target was the modified GM piloted by Raven of the Helldivers. His CO.

Closing in on Uraki, Raven quickly fired her M-4 carbine. Her shots spattered red paint over his shoulder shield as firing the Zaku's thrusters as quick as he could, unlike the HS-09 Dom, the Zaku was not meant for speed. "Damn it! This Zaku moves like a piece of shit!" He grumbled as he jumped out of the bomb crater joining up with two other Zaku IIs. "There's no way this heap of junk can compared to that high powered GM."

"Uraki! Keith! We're goin' her all at once!" Ordered Sgt. Mackenzie

"Roger!" Keith and Uraki replied.

"All right!" Kou exclaimed as the three Zakus fired their flight packs in pursuit of the GM.

Fuwa turned her GM around and took off for the city, knowing those Zakus would follow her. Ensign Chuck Keith flew after Raven in his Zaku as he came around a skyscraper, Raven unloaded several more shots from her M-4 striking his Zaku. The two touching down, Raven quickly fired before Keith could even return fire. For Raven this was not a fair challenge to her, both Uraki and Keith were both former Navy fighter pilots and she was an urban warfare specialist trained by the British SAS. "So Ensign Keith have you been studying your piloting like you should?"

Taking advantage of Raven's distraction with Keith, Uraki leaped from a four-story building firing his machine gun.

Raven only sidestepped Uraki's salvos and fired the GM's thrust pack with Uraki once again in pursuit. But due to the considerable thrust out put from the modified GM's flight pack, it could go longer distances in one jump, but in spite of the limitations of the Zaku, Uraki was not going to give up. "Shit! The thrust on that thing is incredible!" Uraki noted as the two flew up along side a skyscraper. Nearly reaching the top, Raven performed a swan dive headfirst heading for Uraki, firing the thrust pack leaving the startled ensign barely seconds to dodge.

Getting himself into position, Keith fired his Zaku machine gun, as the GM swooped past him, unable to land a hit. "That backpack's too heavy for a GM." Keith quipped as he pursued Raven, "Besides it would look better on a Zaku."

"Keith! Stay on the GM's tail, drive it toward the ruins ahead! I'll head her off there!" Mackenzie ordered over his headset.

"Huh? Like I can actually keep up with Raven?" Keith shot back as he chased her towards an abandoned shopping mall and parking structure where Sgt Christina Mackenzie readied her machine gun on the second level of the parking structure, but the GM was too quick even for the sharpshooter. "Shit!"

Keith leaped past Mackenzie landing on the roof the shopping mall, scanning the immediate area there was no sign of the GM and he would have to traverse the roof carefully. The roof showed signs of severe stress. Leaping across the roof, he did know how unstable the roof was; he crashed through the roof when he made his leap. Hitting solid ground and covered up to his waist in he debris, Keith was unable to move.

On a computer monitor in an observation vehicle, a diagram of Keith's Zaku confirmed his situation. "Lt. Burning, Keith's unit is trapped in the rubble and can't move. He's going to need a pickup." Cypher reported. She was assigned to monitor the status Mackenzie, Keith and Uraki's Zakus

"Mm." Grunted Burning in response as he positioned his headset's mike over his mouth. "Keith, just sit tight. We'll send someone in to get you out later."

"Roger…" Keith grumbled

"Lt. Burning, we don't have all the data on the GM's jet pack yet," Another tech reported as he monitored Raven in the modified GM. "They still haven't pushed it to it's maximum thrust rating."

"Raven, this is Burning; listen up. Continue maneuvers with the jet pack at full thrust."

"Roger!"

Along the long stretch of road leading to the base, a blue Dodge Stratus approached the guardhouse of the main gate. "Excuse me, ID and orders please," PFC Izumi requested as the car approached the guardhouse and the occupant rolled down her.

"I'm Dr. Nina Purpleton with DARPA. I have a briefing and some business here," Nina answered showing her ID to Izumi.

Running the routine security check, Izumi confirmed Dr. Purpleton's ID, Izumi allowed her on the base. Driving across the grounds, she passed a modified flatbed carrying 3 HS-06F2 Zakus, and the modified RGM-79C GM. Reaching the admin building, Nina pulled into a parking space.

"Don't worry Kou, you did pretty well. At least you didn't get trapped in rubble."

"I know Keith." Kou replied. The two stopped in their tracks as they watched a lovely blond in a powder blue suit grabbing her briefcase from the car. "Hello," Nina said warmly.

"Uraki, Keith!" Another voice sounded off. It was Major Stingray standing at the entry to the admin building.

"Major!" The two jumped

"Don't you two have other things to attend to?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Keith hastily responded and saluting, pulling Uraki along.

"Those two trouble?"

"No, they had a debriefing to go to."

"Ah! Well I have to thank you for getting me out of the Pentagon. Have you ever been cooped up in an air conditioned office for the past six months?"

"Never had the pleasure."

"I was nearly driven mad. On top of the YHS and RX projects, thankfully your brother called me out here to helping him perfect the beam rifles. As well as collecting the combat data on the capabilities of the HS-06S Zaku." Nina concluded as Sylia showed her to General Hawk's office.

"Dr. Purpleton," nodded the GI Joe commander. Taking a seat Nina place her briefcase on her lap, while Sylia sat on the couch off to the side of Hawk's desk.

"General, I was sent by DARPA and Anaheim Electronics for the GI Joe team to provide security and assistance for the BET which will be arriving by Medea transport tomorrow morning."

"The Broadcast Energy Transmitter?" Sylia questioned, she heard the name before.

"How did you know about the BET? Only a few people know of its existence!"

"Dr. Purpleton," Sylia started off. "A week ago, I ordered an intell team to gather information about an alliance of Cobra, Hydra and AIM. They've heard the BET being mentioned. I'm led to the conclusion that there might be a lapse in security or a mole."

Nina frowned at the conclusion Major Stingray laid out, she trusted the people she work with and all of them possessed very high security clearances, along with their backgrounds gone through with a fine-tooth comb. "Is there any proof?"

"Without a conducting a full investigation? No." Sylia replied. "All we have to go on right now is conjecture and supposition."

Hawk called a senior staff meeting for Nina to brief them on the BET. Along with Hawk and Grey Fox, Duke, CIA Liaison Nagumo, Flint and Beachhead arrived. Once assembled, Nina started her briefing. "This briefing is classified, but there will be a list made of specific personnel who can have access to the information I'm about to give to you." Turning on her computer and projector, it displayed a tracked vehicle with a large solar panel and a smaller transmitter dish. "This is the Broadcast Energy Transmitter. The concept was derived from the Mega Particle Cannon and utilizing Minovsky Particles as a means of providing a nearly infinite energy source. The BET would be used mainly in disaster areas or to provide a back-up in case a large power grid goes off line."

"Where do you want to test the BET?" Hawk asked

"Preferably a place free of any electro-magnetic interference."

"Very well. We'll handle all the final details once the BET has arrived. Major Stingray, please escort Dr. Purpleton to the VIP quarters. Dismissed."

While escorted to the VIP quarters, Nina asked about the results of the testing of the new thrust pack of the modified RGM-79C GM.

Sylia informed her that she has not seen the test data yet. "I'm to assume that we might see a Gundam Mark II?"

"Can't confirm or deny." Nina smiled. "Once the BET has arrived in the morning we'll begin testing as soon as possible."

"I have a security detail for the BET ready for you in the morning. Good night Dr."

Slinging her M-4 over her shoulder, Izumi made her rounds guarding the warehouse where the BET was being assembled. She was annoyed, several large crates were off loaded from a Medea into the warehouse, her MP detachment were under strict orders from Major Stingray to maintain the highest level of security possible. Izumi asked her what they were guarding, the Major quickly replied it was none of her concern and she had her orders.

"Hey Nene, you have an idea what's in that warehouse we're guarding?" Izumi asked, cracking open a can of Mountain Dew. "You're in there,"

"I'm sorry Noa, I'm under orders not discuss it." Nene replied as she opened a bag of Oreos. "Kind of reminds me of what my dad used to do running security for those black hole projects over at Northrop Grumman. Oreo?" She offered.

Taking an Oreo, Noa popped it into her mouth. "You know Nene, we're going need a glass of milk if we're going to have Oreos."

"Assembly of the BET is nearly complete. And…." Sylia briefed Hawk, but unable to suppress a yawn. "Excuse me. Ready to proceed with testing." Sylia was tried. She had been nearly working nonstop with handling security of the BET, and her normal duties on top of it.

"Good. I have a job for you Sylia."

"Yes, sir?" Reluctantly, she answered. How much more work can be piled on her?

"Get some sleep."

"Sir?"

"Duke can handle with overseeing the BET, and Priss can handle the Knight Sabers. But I don't want to see you at your desk or doing anything work related until you get between 8 to 16 hours of sleep. That's an order Major."

Sylia only smiled "Okay Clayton."

But Sylia headed back to her office. At her desk, she could barely keep her eyes open. She laid her arms folded on top of her desk and rested head on her arms.

Few minutes later, Hawk had a feeling his overworked subordinate would be in her office. He had to smile to see her fatigue winning out.

 _Dead to the world._ He noted as he lifted Sylia out of her chair, carrying her back to his office. Once in his office, he carefully laid Sylia on the couch, took off her boots. Then he quickly left only to return with a blanket and a pillow. After placing the pillow under Sylia's head and covered her with the blanket, Hawk went back to work. As he worked, Hawk called for Duke.

"You wanted…." Duke started to ask only to be quieted by the General. Duke noticed Sylia sleeping.

"She's exhausted, Duke. Let's talk outside." He whispered. Outside his office, Hawk resumed in a normal voice. "Duke, I want you to oversee the testing of the BET."

"I thought Major Stingray was handling the BET?"

"I needed to remove her from active duty for her to get some sleep."

"Alright General."

"Work with Dr. Purpleton, assembled a unit, then move out when you're ready."

"Yes sir."

Dr. Purpleton met with Duke the next morning to discuss possible places to test the BET. The two agreed upon testing in Tibet since it would be free of any EM interference and prying eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Major?" Priss asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm putting the Knight Sabers under Duke's overall command, along with the Helldivers and the 08th Team."

"Why?"

"Duke is assembling a unit for protecting the BET, while it's being tested."

"Why…" Priss started off with an arched eyebrow.

"Why am I not in command of the Knight Sabers for this op? Hawk felt I was overworked and needed a few days off."

"You do look like shit, Boss." Priss grinned

"Thanks," Sylia shot back, "If I want your opinion I'll ask."

Assembling her staff, Dr. Purpleton told them the BET was ready for testing and thanked them for their hard work. Orville, a Tech from Anaheim Electronics asked where the testing was taking place.

With that knowledge, he requested to go into town. Hopping into a jeep, Orville headed for town. Pulling an earpiece from watch, he spoke into the watch. "Blau Engel to Walfisch. Blau Engel to Walfisch."

"This is Walfisch, go ahead."

"I have the location for the BET test site."

On Cobra Island, a Tele Viper entered Serpentor's throne room. "My lord we've received a transmission from Walfisch. The test site for the BET is in Tibet."

"Excellent. Inform Commander Gato, good work. Inform the command staff we're going to Solomon. First I want to speak to Nanai at once."

"Yes sir."

In the cold tundra of Tibet, the GI Joe team maintained somewhat of a loose security detail around the BET as Dial Tone, Mainframe and Cypher finished some final work on the BET. Duke sat at the controls running a final systems check.

"It's too fuckin' cold!" Wolf complained as she poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Relax Wolf, these RGM-79Ds are suppose to keep us warm." Dagger replied. The YHS series and the RX-78-2 Gundam and most of the hardsuits, with the exception of the RX-79g and the RGM-79D were incapable of operating in a cold weather environment even the beam rifles haven't been adapted to the cold.

"You're from Chicago Dagger, you're used to this. I'm from Southern California, I'd rather be at the beach!"

For the BET's testing several PAC/RATs were brought, completely drained of power. "Okay I think this thing is ready." Duke remarked, looking over the final systems check. "Cypher, head back to the support truck to pick up telemetry with Dr. Purpleton."

"Let's just hope we're not flushing tax payer money down the toilet." Quipped Scarlett.

"Gee, why so cynical?" Noa asked

"Kid, sometimes things may sound good in theory, but in practice it ain't such a hot idea."

"We'll find out in a minute." Duke activated the BET. A wave of energy came out the main emitter panel, washing over the entire test area. Suddenly, the PAC/RATs came to life with all systems at normal operating parameters. Most of the Joes couldn't believe their eyes.

In the support truck, Dr. Purpleton watched with pride at the data coming in.

While Cross Country leaned against his HAVOC, he was amazed at the BET performance even thought Dr. Purpleton's briefing went completely over his head. Falling on his butt, he thought he slipped, only to see his HAVOC driving itself.

"The BET has started Cross Country's HAVOC!" Dial Tone pointed out to Duke.

"I'm shutting it down." Duke deactivated the BET but the HAVOC still drove on with Cross Country right behind it. "Whoa, mule! Stop! Stop! STOP!"

Suddenly Cross Country ran up the slope. "Go, go, go! It's..."

"Co…" Xamot started

"…bra!" Tomax finished as they chased Cross Country Cross Country in their STUN.

Flying over the large force of Hardsuits and STUNs, Serpentor shouted orders from his air chariot. "Destroy everything except for the Broadcast Energy Transmitter!"

Cross-Country raced past exploding PAC/RATs, trying to keep on his feet from the explosions; while Shipwreck, Bazooka, Leatherneck, Snow Job, Recondo, and Gung-Ho race for cover with HAVOCs exploding around them. Quick Kick confronted the enemy with his M-4. The Helldivers, the Knight Sabers and the 08th Team quickly mobilized.

Dreadnoks leaped over the mounds of snow; Ripper, Torch, Buzzer, Zandar, and Zarana on their motorcycles, and Zartan rode a Ferret, closely followed by the Thunder Machine. Several HS-09 Doms and HS-06C Zaku IIs followed their advanced unleashing a fury of bazooka and machine gun fire. Snow Job took control of a HAVOC and turned it toward the attacking forces. Quick Kick only thoughts were to reach a HAVOC, the Joes defensive postures was being compromise and need to be reestablished, as a bazooka round screamed over his head, his only recourse was to hit the dirt as the projectile slammed into the HAVOC. Quick Kick grabbed another one, backing up his comrade by providing cover fire from a HS-05A Zaku I.

"Hey Snow Job need a lift?"

"Maybe walking better for my health!" Snow Job quipped as he held alongside Quick-Kicks HAVOC.

"Since when are you the nervous type? Yo Joe!"

Duke, Mainframe and Dial Tone continue firing as pressure from the Zakus forced them to fallback to a safer position. "They're after the BET. Regroup for counterattack!"

"Uraki! To your left!" Raven shouted

Snapping around, Ensign Kou Uraki unleashed several rounds from his M-4, before a Zaku I could do damage to his RGM-79D GM

"Press forward! I want the Broadcast Energy Transmitter at all cost!" Serpentor Ordered as he flew along side Cobra Commander in his HS-06S Zaku II with two HS-09 Doms as escorts.

"This operation is costing us dearly! I hope your contraption is worth it." The Commander angrily shouted.

"That is not your concern. Do as you're told like an obedient lackey."

"Lackey? You dare call me a..." The Commander was about to retort until his sensor lit up like a Christmas tree. " **OH SHIT! WOLF!** " He swore, seeing Wolf on top of a HAVOC with a 25mm Vulcan gun she took off a Gouf B3. Covergirl and Firestorm in the driver's compartment. The Commander fired his boosters to evade the onslaught; his Dom escorts weren't as lucky.

"Cover me! The BET's our only shot!" Duke ordered.

"YO JOE!" Mainframe and Dial Tone said in unison.

From his air chariot, Serpentor could see Duke making a break for the BET. "Zakus cut him down!"

A force of Zaku I and IIs converged on Duke's position as he sprinted to the BET under a hail of machine gun fire. Slipping into the snow, a machine gun shot grazed his arm.

"Yo Wolf! It looks like Duke could use some help!" Covergirl stated

"Let's lock 'n' load!"

Covergirl opened fire with HAVOCs weapons while Wolf used the remaining ammo in her Vulcan gun buying Duke time to get to the BET.

Duke got to the BET's controls just as Serpentor swooped on him. Grabbing onto the underside of Serpentor's Air Chariot and Duke held on long enough to place a grenade in the vent of the chariot's left wing. With Serpentor dazed for the moment, Duke starts up the BET The PAC/RATs begin aiming their weapons.

"Tomax! The B.E.T. is activating the Joes' weapons!"

The PAC/RATs were now online launching missiles from Cobra's rear. "Treachery" Xamot started off

"We're being attacked…" Tomax continued

"from behind!" The two concluded in unison.

The attack began to crumble as Vipers and Motor-Vipers began to run for cover. The remaining hardsuits started to fallback. "Fallback and regroup!" The Commander ordered. "We must consolidate our forces for a counterattack!"

Serpentor climbed back onto the BET, grabbing Duke by the shoulder, Serpentor punched him, sending Duke to the ground below. Leaping off the BET, Serpentor shot a right hook to Duke's face.

From the distance, the Baroness watched the fight, "The emperor needs us, Commander."

"We have more important things to worry about Baroness. Like opening up an escape route back to Solomon." The Commander secretly hoping that Serpentor would be captured then he would be in command of Cobra again.

Duke and Serpentor continued trading punches. Serpentor managed to get two good punches at Duke, knocking him to ground. "Farewell Duke!" As Serpentor leaped towards Duke. The Joe field commander used his legs to send Serpentor flying into the BET's dish. Thousands volts ran through Serpentor's body as if he was strapped into the electric chair, rendering the Cobra Emperor unconscious.

"Serpentor is hurt! We must save him! Cobr...!" The Baroness ready to charge to Serpentor's aid, only to be stopped by the armored hand of the Commander's Zaku.

"We must retreat. Cobra, retreat!" The Commander ordered

"What coward called retreat?" Destro demanded

"Serpentor needs us! We can't..." Mindbender was about to add

"We can't risk our remaining forces for one man, even if it was Serpentor." The Commander fired the boosters of his Zaku. "Cobra retreat to Solomon!"

As Cobra retreated, Duke moved towards Serpentor, his M-9 drawn, with several Joes covering him, Wolf's HAVOC pulled up, "Well Cobra's on the run what next?" Wolf asked.

"I hate to say this Wolf, but we'll have to split the force," Duke told her before turning to Roadblock, "Roadblock, form a unit to run down Cobra. Rest of us including the Knight Sabers, the Helldivers and 08th Team will secure Serpentor and the BET."

"You heard the man, let's wreck us some reptiles!" Roadblock ordered. His unit mounted their HAVOCs, AWE Strikers, and Recon Sleds in pursuit of Cobra.


	3. Freeing Serpentor

The march back to Solomon was long and arduous, even the Snow Serpents couldn't bear it.

The propellant in his boosters long since depleted, the Commander kept moving against the frigid wind. Cobra's retreat was much like Napoleon's and the Nazis' from Russia, but it was a retreat not just from an opposing army but the unforgiving elements.

"This is madness! Our men are half frozen! You'll kill us all!" Mindbender yelled over his chattering teeth.

"Head for the pass up ahead. We'll reach Solomon!"

In spite of the growing snowstorm, the Joes maintained their pursuit. Mindbender looked behind him, he could only make out a HAVOC, and maybe two Cold Weather GMs. "Blast! The Joes have caught up with us!"

"'Ey! We didn't sign up for nothin' fatal!" Torch complained, his remark. Most of the Cobra strike force was running out or have no ammo. A Snow Serpent manning the rear gun of a STUN fired off the last few rounds in the machine gun. Several Doms fired what was left in their bazookas.

"Colonel, the strike force is returning, but they have company," a Tele Viper informed Colonel Dozle Zabi, Commander of Solomon. He was a very large man, standing at least 6'6" to 6'8" with a scar running from left side of his lower cheek to the left side of his chin. Despite his intimidating presence, he had a reputation of having a good rapport with the troops under his command.

"The Joes," Dozle muttered, "Let 'em inside Solomon, where we'll take care of them."

Entering a hanger bay inside Solomon, the strike scrambled from their STUNs, Viper and Motor Viper hastily grabbed whatever the could for makeshift fighting position while the Zakus, Gouf and Doms readied their weapons with whatever ammo they had remaining or just drew their Heat Hawks and Sabers, the Goufs also readied their heat rods.

A smile developed under his face plate but that was all seem to change as one of the enter troopers came up and grabbed him by the throat. "What is the meaning of this?!" exclaimed the Cobra Commander, as several Crimson Guards armed with AKS-74u pointed at the Commander along with the mystery man with his two female bodyguards in tow, one he recognized who raided the Terror Drome and who strangled him.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" the Commander angrily hissed

"Quite simply Cobra Commander, you are under arrest." The mystery man replied with a grin on his face.

"WHAT!" The Commander yelled in surprise, on whose authority gave this individual the right to relieve him of his command, seeing he was the commander in chief of Cobra. He turned to the commander of Solomon, Dozle Zabi and glared at him from under his faceplate.

"I am sorry, the decision was out of my hands, sir." Dozle replied.

Dr. Mindbender immediately recognized the mystery man. "I thought the Largo project was canceled along with the rest of Project B.O.O.M.E.R." He remembered seeing some interesting data coming from Solomon where the project was being conducted into a new type of AI for a commander Type Battle Android Trooper. But the project was cancelled, by Cobra Commander, before the Boomer could be field tested in favor of Lt. Colonel Zabi's hardsuit Mobile Suit & Mobile Armor development program. "I thought all prototype Boomers were deactivated after the project's cancellation?"

Largo only arched an eyebrow at Dr. Mindbender. Even though he was deactivated the AI developed for him allowed him to adapt and to achieve sentience. "As you can see I far from deactivated, Dr. Mindbender."

Cobra Commander was surprised on how quietly Largo worked that it escaped the notice of Xamot and Tomax as well as Berg Katse.

With the jerk of Largo's head, Cobra Commander was dragged along like a common prisoner while he and the senior cobra command staff made plans to free Serpentor.

Hawk stared out the window before returning to his chair behind his desk; thinking both on the BET and Serpentor's capture. "24 hours and zip from Roadblock and his unit." Duke paced around

"They're smart and tough, no need to write 'em off just yet, Duke." Hawk assured

"Agreed, but who's gonna take their place if Cobra hits us now?" Duke replied, "We've got the B.E.T. and Serpentor, General Hawk. The Fang Gang's bound to take a whack at 'em."

"I'm already looking into that problem," Grey Fox chimed in, in her usual calm, business like tone.

"Oh?" Duke questioned.

"I'm looking into augmenting our forces with regular military to solve our manpower shortage. Also I've learned that we have a surplus of RGM-79 GMs and hardly any operators for the Jagens."

"If it all the same, what if I lead a search party after Roadblock's unit?" Flint questioned to Hawk.

"Okay, Flint find 'em and bring 'em back. Fox, I want you to look over the security arrangements for the BET along with Serpentor's transfer to a secure detention facility."

At the airfield, several Medeas were offloading personnel, hardsuits and several RX-75 Guntank Mobile Suits. Ever since the Zeta Affair, the US military has been toying with Mobile Suit Development since Cobra will be developing their own Mobile Suits. DARPA and Stark Industries developed the RX-75 Guntank, it was a crude and inexpensive Mobile Suit, with a upper body of a Mobile Suit and the chassis of a tank, which can be used for anti aircraft and ground support.

"Christ, whoever cut these orders better give me a good reason." Complained Gunnery Sgt. Bernard Monsha.

"Orders are orders, Monsha old buddy," replied Lance Corporal Alpha A. Bates.

"Aw bullshit! I finally had some leave and I get called off for this foolishness. I was in the middle of a hot date!"

"So you told us," flatly responded Bates as he and Adel brushed Monsha aside down the boarding ramp.

"Aw Maria is never going to wait," Monsha cried as he tore open his whisky bottle. "God damn it!" He cursed before taking a long swig. As drank from the bottle, he noticed a large contingent of female techs and greenshirts. "OH YEAH!" Monsha's mood brightened. "Hey Ladies!" He yelled nearly knocking over Bates and Adel down the boarding ramp.

The two watched Monsha hit on the women wondering how he stayed in the Marines for so long.

"Izumi, what the hell are you doing?" Sylia asked as she watched Izumi with a can of wax in her hand.

"I'm just polishing Alphonse, Major," The perky redhead replied, dressed in a grease covered mechanic's coveralls.

"Who pray tell is Alphonse?" Sylia asked, in hindsight regretfully for the answer she was not going to like.

"Alphonse is my GM Cannon."

 _Just the one of the newer inmates in this asylum I suppose!_ Sylia mentally noted as she walked away. "Oh yeah! Look at that, boys, Monsha's special ride!" A voice called out. Turning around, Sylia noticed three Marines one pointing to the RX-78-2 Gundam.

"Excuse me? May I ask who you are?"

"Whoa, what a hot looking woman!" Monsha exclaimed getting an eyeful of the Major.

"Excuse me?" Sylia asked taken aback by Monsha

"Gunnery Sgt. Bernard Monsha at your service. So how 'bout a date, babe?"

Frowning, Sylia was about to chew out Monsha, only for Priss to tell her to watch out, since he felt up some of the other female personnel.

"Why you nosy bitch, I should kick your ass!"

"Good! Let's rock, Jarhead!"

"Enough!" Sylia barked. "Monsha, in my office, NOW!"

With Monsha in her office, Sylia chewed him out for hitting on her and his general behavior.

"Aw ease up Major, you're so uptight over a pinched ass."

Monsha's response was not what Sylia wanted to hear. "You listen to me. Even though you're assigned to Burning's team. You're under my authority, so you step out of line, just once, a court martial will be the least of your worries."

"You know Major, you remind of another uptight bitch I knew at Parris Island by the name of Kanuka Clancy."

"That will be all, Sgt." She seethed but fighting to remain calm. She hasn't seen Monsha in action, but she would gladly trade Monsha for Clancy any day. Monsha was a drunk, horny son of a bitch. While Clancy on the other hand whom she had a pleasure to work with during the whole Zeta Affair, was dedicated and efficient, a good soldier.

"The damn Major only chewed me out," Monsha explained as he, Bates and Adel entered the bar. "Hey Bartender, beer for me and my boys!" With a leering eye, he took notice of Priss, Cover Girl and Sylvie at the bar, chatting and having a beer. "Hi ya' sweetcakes!" Monsha punctuated with a slap to Priss' ass.

Cover Girl and Sylvie moved away from the bar, knowing Priss did not want any witnesses. Priss gave a rather sadistic smile as she gingerly grabbed Monsha by the collar, "oh you're a big man aren't you?" She whispered sweetly in his ear and then rammed her knee into his crotch. _I love a brawl during Happy Hour._

"Let's have some fun!" Grabbing Monsha by the collar, Priss pulled him up and wound up her fist. Alpine suggested to Bazooka, they should move and hide under the safest table. The punch sent Monsha stumbling back, crashing into the table vacated by Alpine and Bazooka. Soon after Bates joined in, Adel hid under the same table as Alpine and Bazooka, then Leatherneck joined the brawl, followed by Cover Girl and Sylvie as back up for Priss, and then Cross Country, until either someone was fighting or under a table.

Sylia and Shinobu headed for the bar, Sylia needed to unwind from what was a rotten day with a bottle of bourbon. Shinobu felt like having a Long Island Ice Tea. Nearing the door, a stool flew past them, nearly hitting Shinobu if she didn't duck in time. "What the hell!" Sylia exclaimed before a fist collided with her left eye.

"Oh shit!" Priss swore; she threw the punch, but Bates ducked and her fist struck Sylia.

Shinobu calmly drew her 9mm and fired a shot into the air. The fighting died down as the Major got to her feet, sporting a fresh black eye. "Who started this?" She demanded

Priss and Monsha raised their hands. She should have known.

"You two report to General Hawk's office." She ordered then turned to the rest of the occupants. "The rest of you return to your duties or anywhere else you have to be. Either way I want this place cleared. NOW!"

"I'll get you an ice pak, Sylia." Shinobu offered

Standing at attention, Priss and Monsha endured the dressing down given by General Hawk. "You're supposed to be members of the Untied States military, not a bunch of longshoreman or teamsters! Since you're both on separate HS Teams, Major Stingray as head of HS Operations will decide your punishments."

Sylia rose from her chair, still covering her eye with the ice pack. "Your punishment will be 48 hours confinement in the stockade. Monsha for inciting a brawl and Asagiri for striking a senior officer, also 3 days of guard duty."

"3 days?!" Priss complained

Sylia lowered the ice pack showing her black eye, "Are you asking for a week?"

With the MP arriving Monsha and Priss were escorted to the stockade, Sylia told her CO she was going to go lie down for a while.

Studying the layout of the base, Lt Cmdr Anavel Gato turned to the Dreadnoks. With Cobra's resources and expertise, he wondered why, they still outsourced to the Dreadnoks. All he needed was a few Doms, and extraction team and an extraction vehicle. He had two of those, the Doms and an extraction vehicle; Cobra developed an atmospheric transport called a Komusai. "My Doms and Dom Tropens will breach the perimeter closest to Serepntor's position, Zartan, you and your Dreadnoks and will follow us in." Pulling on the helmet of his HS-09 Dom.

As Priss and Monsha were being escorted to their cell, they passed Serpentor's, still clad in his snake motif bodysuit, headdress and handcuffed. "So this is son of a bitch who led that the attack on the United States. Too bad, he's locked up; a lot of Marines want a piece of this guy's ass. Hey monkey want a 'nana?"

Serpentor only laughed from his bunk. "Such bold words. I'll be standing over you and the broken corpses of the US military."

"Alright keep moving. You Serpentor shut up!" An MP barked

Outside the stockade, the Helldivers patrolled and stood guard. Under Grey Fox's orders an HS Team and a detachment of MPs using RGM-79 GMs and RGC-80 GM Cannons, since holding Serpentor was a high security risk.

"Raven," a voice called out. "The 08th team's here to relieve the Helldivers."

"The Helldivers stand relieved, Lt. Amada."

Suddenly explosions rocked as part of the perimeter wall with Doms and Dom Tropens armed with 36mm Giant Bazooka sped through the smoking breach followed by the Dreadnoks Thunder Machine. "Dreadnoks your primary task is to free Serpentor. The Doms will deal with the hardsuits." Gato ordered as he sped for the nearest GM. Jamming his bazooka into the GM's midsection and pulled the trigger.

The attack had the Helldivers and 08th team caught unprepared and half of the MP detachment were killed in opening minutes of the attack.

"Sanders, Joshua, take out the Doms!" Shiro ordered

"Roger," Sanders replied

"I'm on it!" Karen answered. Speeding towards her, a Dom fired his jet spray beam. The strobe effect of the weapon blinded her and her sensors, for the few critical seconds. Taking full advantage, the Dom leaped into the air, knocking over the Gundam. Crashing flat on her back, Karen fired her beam rifle; the shot rendered the Dom's bazooka useless. Tossing away the bazooka, the Dom pulled out his heat saber, and pointed it at Karen's head. Almost instinctively, Karen decapitated the Dom with her beam rifle.

Grey Fox rushed into the ops center, where Cypher, Breaker, Dial Tone and Mainframe monitor the situation relaying orders to various personnel. "Cypher, give me sitrep!"

"The stockade is under attack by Dreadnoks, also several Doms and Dom Tropens."

Fox studied the tactical display on a smaller monitor next to Cypher. "Cypher, mobilize the 03rd and 04th teams to reinforce the Helldivers and the 08th Team. Then mobilize the 06th and 07th teams to protect the BET. Just in case this is a diversion."

"You got it, Fox."

Stepping back from Cypher, Grey Fox began to think. How did Cobra managed to get several Doms and a Thunder Machine so close to the base? Minovsky particle jamming was a reasonable conclusion, for half of the question. But they needed both an insertion vehicle and an extraction vehicle. A Gaw was too big; they would need to take over an airport or an Air Force base to make sure those suckers were fueled, also it would be overkill for just a small insertion team even being airlifted. Sylia could rule out an insertion or extraction by sea, GI Joe Headquarters was far too inland and from major waterways. "Breaker, Dial Tone monitor all US military and Cobra frequencies for any chatter concerning an extraction vehicle."

"Okay Major," Breaker replied

"Cypher keep your eyes on the satellites, let me know the minute there's even the hint of an extraction vehicle." Fox ordered as she pulled on a headset and adjusted the lip mike.

Smashing into the stockade with the Thunder Machine, Thrasher fired round after round from the Vulcan guns on the guards, while Torch melted the lock off, then Buzzer and Ripper escorted the Cobra Emperor to the Thunder Machine. "Gato, we've got Serpentor."

"Very well, the Doms will cover you." As the Thunder Machine sped for the breach, the Doms provided cover fire.

"After them! Deploy the Recon Sleds!" Duke ordered as he and Grey Fox headed for the Helldivers and the 08th team's position.

Leatherneck, Stalker, Airtight, and Lift-Ticket moved forward on Recon Sleds toward the Thunder Machine, the fleeing Doms and Dom Tropens. Gato turned his Dom around continued forward for the breach; he lifted his 36mm Giant Bazooka firing his remaining rounds at his pursuers.

"Fox come in," Cypher said over Fox' headset.

"Go ahead, Cypher,"

"Fox, the sats picked up a high heat source touching down 5 klicks from the base, but Minovsky particle jamming is preventing a positive ID."

"A Cobra recovery ship. Thanks Cypher." Fox spoke into her lip mike, "04th Team, Helldivers go after those Doms and the Dreadnoks, if possible destroy the recovery vehicle."

"Okay boys let's earn our paychecks, time to move out." Burning told his team.

"Helldivers move out!"

Near the landing zone, the Komusai made its final approach, pilot opened a communications channel. "This is Komusai DC-14. Commander Gato, do you read?"

Gato's voice crackled due to interference. "Barely. We've got Serpentor. Heading for the extraction zone."

"Excellent work sir. Colonel Zabi will be pleased."

"Spare me the compliments. That's for weaklings. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point."

The Doms and the Thunder Machine continue down the road. "This operation went off without a hitch, the Joes are a pathetic outfit." Gato sneered.

"Commander," One of the Dom pilot's spoke through Gato's headset. "I've just picked up enemy hardsuits reading, they're tailing us."

"So they are chasing us. Did they pick up the Komusai? All right men we get there first!" Gato ordered

"Yes sir."

Gato increased speed to his Dom; Thrasher pushed the accelerator to keep up with Gato's Dom.

Pressing forward, the Helldivers and the 04th team continue their pursuit for Gato and his team. "Why did they just go after Serpentor when they could have got the BET?" Uraki questioned.

"Uraki, our job is to recover Serpentor not question their motives. Leave that to the analysts." Raven responded. "Lt. Burning we better spilt up, we'll be able to hit the enemy in two different directions."

"Roger."

At the extraction zone, Komusai's loadmaster directed the Thunder Machine to be loaded followed by the Doms and Dom Tropens. "Once everything is secure, we'll take off," the pilot reported to both Serpentor and Gato.

Peering over a ridge, Raven saw the Komusai from the distance. "Lt. Burning, this is Raven, I've located the Cobra recovery ship."

"Bates, Adel you charge for the ship as soon as the Helldivers open fire. Leave all other enemies to me."

From her position Raven readied her Hyper Bazooka at the Komusai. "All right prepare to engage."

"Raven, what about their escorts?"

"They could have been loaded onto the recovery ship, but don't get careless. Rock 'n' Roll, get ready."

Almost out of nowhere, a Dom Tropen appeared right next to Uraki, knocking him aside, and then speeding for Raven. Drawing his heat saber, the Dom sliced her Hyper Bazooka rendering it useless. "Bastard!" Raven cursed as she swung her fist taking the Dom Tropen's head right off. "Rock 'n' Roll, take out that recovery ship!"

The engines of the Komusai began to glow brighter; it was nearly ready for take off. Slowly, the Komusai increased speed down its makeshift runway. The 04th team and the Helldivers fired at the transport with their machine guns and Hyper Bazookas to no avail. Both HS teams watched their quarry fly away.

"Damn!" Raven muttered

After the attack, Sylia sat in Hawk's office with a cup of coffee in her hands, figuring out what happen. Before the meeting, Sylia privately talked to the commanders of the 02nd, 04th and 08th teams telling what happen wasn't their faults. "We should have tightened security."

"I agree sir, it's a balancing act which is more important the BET or Serpentor?"

"True."

'What puzzles me sir, why didn't Cobra make a run for the BET?"

"All they had was a Thunder Machine and a handful of Doms."

"No Clayton, its not that," Sylia rebuked, "If Cobra Commander authorized this mission he would let Serpentor rot in the can, while he would go after the BET."

"What are you getting at, Sylia?"

"Clayton, it's just a hunch, but I think someone else is pulling the strings within Cobra. Some of it is making sense the alliance between Cobra and AIM, the BET and Serpentor's rescue which I can only surmised is he's needed to keep Cobra in line."

"I don't know Sylia, there are still many unanswered questions, who's pulling the strings? What is their goal?"

"I can only guess they'll be revealed in the fullness of time."

"Well, coordinate with Nagumo on this maybe with her connections will get some these questions answered."

"Okay, Clayton."

The Komusai flew over the mountainous complex called Solomon. On the mountain side two large doors opened allowing the Komusai down a long tunnel and into a vast cavernous landing bay. Landing gear extended the Komusai touched down. Crimson Guards rushed to either side of hatch, snapping at attention, then Serpentor disembarked.

Serpentor walked between the columns of Crimson Guards approaching Cobra's senior staff, representatives of AIM and someone he never seen before but had a general idea.

"Sir, we're pleased by your return," Dozle remarked, slightly bowing his head.

Serpentor nodded in response then turned his attention to the other person. "I'm to assume you're the one who was at that meeting in Switzerland."

"Yes. Even though I would be considered Cobra property." Largo pointed out. "But we have other matters."

"The BET?"

"Not quite, the court-martial of Cobra Commander." Largo replied as the two left the hanger into the corridor.

"Wind and rain. Wind and rain." Priss gripped as she continued her patrol. Despite wearing a poncho, she was soaked to the skin and cold. Priss hated the cold and the rain.

"Psst. Hey Priss," A voice called out

Priss walked back to the guard house to find Nene under a multi colored golf umbrella. "I brought you some coffee. I figure you need it."

"Thanks, squirt." Priss said as she took the thermos.

"Just the way you like it, it ate a hole into 2" of steel. Also I mixed in some Jack Daniels."

"Cool. Not only will this keep me warm but loaded."

Entering the guardhouse which was a bit larger than a phonebooth, Priss closed the door, hung her dripping poncho on a hook on the back of the door. Her fatigues were soaked, she felt her hair which was wet and stringy. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Priss finally relaxed, her shift was almost over and there was a hot shower with her name on it.

A knock came to the door, signaling the end of her shift. "Hiya Mutt," Priss greeted her relief. "Junkyard, you old son of a bitch." She quipped, petting the dog's head.

Returning to her quarters, Priss left her poncho in a wet pile near the door. Tossing a couple of Hot Pockets into the microwave, she reached into the cabinet for her favorite mug, "You say good morning, I say **FUCK YOU! POUR THE FUCKING COFFEE, NUMB NUTS!** " written on the mug. She poured more of the coffee Nene gave her, then changed to just a tank top and underwear, grabbed a plate for her Hot Pockets, and headed for her bedroom. _I feel like listening to Joan Jett tonight._ She mused thumbing through her CDs. With Discman in hand, cranking up the volume; she started relaxing with hot food and coffee, good loud music and lying in bed with the latest issue of Rolling Stone.

Sylia was watching a program about the Roman military in her quarters, but her attention was drawn to her notebook as she wrote out hypothetical questions:

Question: Who ordered Serpentor's rescue?

Problem: Cobra Commander would allow Serpentor to rot.

Consequence: Divided loyalties within the command staff

Conclusion: Someone else is pulling the strings. Who?

Turning to a fresh page, she made out a table of Cobra's command staff and where their loyalties lie:

Turning to a fresh page, she made out a table of Cobra's command staff and where their loyalties lie. The Table ran from his aide Caroline who was firecely loyal to her commander along with Kycilia Zabi and Wild Weasel, Destro and the Baroness who loyaties are out of convience while Zartan is in it for the money. While Nanai habored loyaties to both the Commander and Serpentor.

Sylia tapped the pen against her cheek, from the table loyalties are pretty well divided, the only person with enough pull in Cobra would be Col Dozle Zabi. Sylia opened his dossier, he could effectively lead Cobra, he can be very intimidating, but he has earned the respect of the soldiers under his command.

Turning to another fresh page, Sylia began writing.

Question: Dozle assumes command of Cobra, orders Serpentor's rescue.

Result: Serpentor's freedom.

Consequence: Serpentor resumes command of Cobra.

Conclusion: Cobra may come after the BET.

 _This is just all theory and hypothetical. Academics._ Sylia pondered. All she was doing was guesswork even though it was in the bounds of logic. It was one possible outcome. If she were to break this down into simple mathematics, the equation would contain too many unknown variables and too many possible outcomes.


	4. The Trial of Cobra Commander

Cobra Commander stood in the center of a large auditorium of Cobra personnel, the command staff having a front row seat. He was restrained by two C-55 Combat Boomers. "Release me or you will suffer Largo!" The Commander struggled against the tight grips of his restrainers. One Boomer wrapped its metal hand around his throat and tightened.

Caroline watched as her Commander was treated like a common criminal and she was powerless to go to his aid.

"Silence or the Boomers will silence you." Largo ordered, standing face to face with the Commander.

"I'm willing to be reasonable in this matter. I want to know why am I relieve of my command!" The Commander changed his tact, he realized he was not in the position

to make demands.

"This trial is set to determine your failure to lead Cobra."

"My failure? I've had setbacks. But not failures."

Largo just looked at the Commander with an arched eyebrow and scoffed as he ran down a laundry list of failures under Cobra Commander's command. Including the Apsalus, the Zeta Affair, and various other examples.

The Commander wondered how long will he have the Apsalus thrown in his face. It wasn't his fault, Ginias Sahalin screwed him over and Aina defected to GI Joe, now currently serving the 08th HS Team. The Zeta Affair everything happen so fast, one minute Cobra had the MSZ-006 Zeta Mobile Suit then GI Joe would recapture it. But it was a successful failure, managing to cripple GI Joe and begin their own Mobile Suit development program which produce the MS-16 Xamel.

"And you let an upstart like Delaz get a hold of the GP02A."

"Delaz was the one who stole it in the first place." The Commander pointed out. But there was a plus side, the Joes helped Cobra eliminate a rival terror group. Also Cobra gained Anavel Gato, a former member of the Delaz terror group. "What about Serpentor? He screwed the pooch several times. Our failed attack on the United States."

"Yes. I've read the reports. You've failed to deploy your forces correctly which cost us good soldiers including the Black Tri Stars."

"The Black Tri Stars despite they were good soldiers. Both Gaia and Ortega were more concerned about their revenge on Grey Fox for the death of Mash and they underestimated her skill and the power of the YHS-01."

"Didn't you lose your hand to Grey Fox?"

The Commander pulled his glove off show the gleaming metallic hand. "Yes. I did. But I never underestimated her." After his confrontation with Grey Fox, Cobra Commander abhorred personal and hand-to-hand combat, he rather have a one-shot-one-kill, than face off with melee weapons.

"I suppose not."

"I've got to admit it's a decent theory, Sylia." Hawk remarked looking over the Major's notes. "But one question remains."

"Why the BET?"

"Yes."

Sylia only sighed, because in her notes, she remarked about Cobra coming after the BET. She didn't have a clue, even Shinobu was stumped when the two brainstormed the situation. She was still unsure of her theory about Dozle assuming command of Cobra. It was the only supposition that fit the available facts. "Unless Cobra Commander has been relieved of command?"

"What Sylia?"

"Clayton, what if Cobra Commander has been relieved of command?"

A possibility Hawk never realized but possible.

As two Vipers escorted the Commander to the detention block, the Joes of Roadblock's unit quickly finalized their escape. "How the mighty has fallen." Lady J stated.

"Forget that man, remember the plan! When the guards open the gates,

we're gone." Roadblock reminded

One Viper kept a tight hold on the Commander, the other keyed in the code to open the door. Rushing the guards Lady J and Dusty over powered them, grabbing their AKs. "Wait for me!" The Commander cried.

"Colonel Zabi! The Joes have escaped!"

"Dispatch security…"

"No, dispatch security Boomers, teach the Joes the error of their ways." Largo laughed.

Reaching down the corridor, the Joes were by a squad of Vipers. But these Vipers were unarmed. Quick Kick rushed a Viper, ready to punch him. Catching his fist, the Viper easily crushed his hand, with a slight jerk, completely breaking arm.

"What the fuck!" Lady J swore.

The Vipers soon burst through their uniforms, skin and helmets revealing true forms. _Shit! They're BATs hopped up on steroids!_ Lady J realized

Roadblock came around the corner with Commander behind him. "My buddies!" He cried. All he could do was watch a Boomer tear Quick Kick's head off. Lady J and Snake-Eyes slammed against the wall. Grabbing Snow Job, with a slight twist, another Boomer broke his neck.

"There is nothing you could do to save them!" The Commander said only to have Roadblock grabbing him by the neck. Maybe throttling the Commander's throat may have given some satisfaction, but it would've been meaningless. "You can save yourself and fight another day."

"What's your fee, snakes don't give for free." Roadblock asked. He knew the Commander was without morals or scruples, there were strings attached.

"Take me with you, I can provide you with a Zaku and a way out Solomon."

"Alright you got a bargain. But don't try anything funny, or there is no doubt, I'll turn your eyeballs inside out!"

"Very well, follow me to the Hardsuit bay."

Reaching the hardsuit bay, Roadblock suited up in a HS-05B Zaku I. The Commander readied his HS-06S Zaku II, without his helmet or faceplate, the Commander wore a leather balaclava over his head.

"Sir," a voice called out from the darkness. Stepping into the light a woman in a crimson guard uniform, with a drawn Glock revealed herself.

"Caroline?"

"I can't talk long. I've disabled security for you to escape Solomon."

"Thank you, Caroline."

"I wish I can come with you."

"No, I need you to be my eyes and ears."

Caroline carefully approached the Commander, kissing him on the cheek. "Be careful sir."

"I will," he replied softly. Roadblock was stunned to see someone care for the Commander and capable of returning that affection. "Forgive me my dear." Swiftly, the Commander knocked out his aide.

"Why the hell did you that man? She was trying to help us!"

"Would you believe to protect her?" The Commander flatly asked.

Roadblock looked at the Commander. What was the connection between him and this woman? Normally Cobra Commander would stab anyone in the back or use any means to obtain his goals, but protecting someone he cared about. "Alright, let's move out." The Commander ordered as he pulled on the helmet. The mono-eye sensor lit. Then he reached for a machine gun, heat saber and ammo.

"Sir," A Tele Viper reported, "Cobra Commander and the Joe prisoner have escaped, the Commander's Zaku and Zaku I are missing from the armory."

"What!" Dozle bellowed, Solomon was supposed to impossible to escape from and even more impossible to penetrate even with Zakus. "What happen to security, find them…"

"It does not matter," Largo smiled, "Their escape will not affect my plans."

"And what masterful scheme do you have?" Destro asked with distrust in his voice, his glance shifted briefly behind him as Caroline walked in, sporting a large bruise on the side of her head.

"One that even Cobra Commander would have never thought of in his wildest dreams. Either we rule world or end it with rain of mega particles and nuclear fire. Operation Stardust. Now two important parts are needed to launch the satellites, which require a lot of power…"

"The Broadcast Energy Transmitter! Of course!" Serpentor realized.

"Yes, soon we well be masters of this world." Largo stated, "Serpentor return to Cobra Island with your staff, I'll leave the BET in your hands.

"Very well,"

Once the command staff left, Largo laughed at Serpentor, "The fool, he thinks I'm going to share power? He'll die, they will all die, and a new age for this world will arise in stardust and I will be a god."

Caroline hid herself outside the door, she was following her orders from the Commander to be his eyes and ears, the only one she would never disobey. Her loyalty to the Commander was not given because she feared him, but was given because he gave her a life better than what she had before she met the Commander; she was treated as an equal slowing to give input and opinions on his decisions without fear of retribution or punishment. This relationship made her fiercely loyal. Now she had the problem of getting this information to her Commander. She had a few tricks but didn't know how advanced Largo was no matter how well she covered her tracks in the computer system. She had proceed carefully.

Soft, traditional Japanese music played with the soft glow of several candles as the source of light, Linna sat on a bamboo mat in meditation as Nene walked in and sat next to her. "I thought you were sleeping?" Linna asked without opening her eyes.

It always surprised Nene that her best friend could tell who's in the room without even opening her eyes. Linna once told Nene once that her training taught her to rely on her other senses beside her eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams?" Linna asked, she got a look at Nene in the dim light, she looked troubled.

"Yeah." Nene nodded. Ever since that 'Funhouse' incident, Nene had been a sufferer of nightmares. She usually sought out help from Linna, Sylia, Scarlett and Psyche-Out.

"I can relate. But there is anything that can harm you in a dream. Anything else troubling you?

"Linna, everything that's been happening recently doesn't make any sense."

"You're telling me. When even Sylia is stumped, you know you're screwed!"

Out on the tarmac, Serpentor, Destro, the Baroness and Caroline watched as the loadmasters loading the Gaw Attack Carriers with equipment, personnel and vehicles for the trip to Cobra Island. A roar sounded off in the distance as the missiles carrying the satellites were launched into space beginning phase 1 of Operation Stardust. "Beautiful."

"So begins the dawn of our invincibility." Destro mentioned to the Baroness.

"Caroline looked on, but her thoughts turned to Cobra Commander. Serpentor questioned her at length about his whereabouts. He found it convenient that the Commander escaped so easily. Caroline was a very capable liar and she learned well from Berg Katse about covering her tracks, she hoped that no one found out how she disabled security allowing Roadblock and Cobra Commander to escape. Now she needed to learn more about Operation Stardust, but she needed protection from prying eyes, her plans needed for her to go to A baoa Qu and confer with Berg Katse but she needed a valid excuse for use of a Rattler.

"Forward! Our mission is not complete until we return with the Broadcast Energy Transmitter!" Bellowed the Cobra Emperor breaking Caroline from her plotting.


	5. Plans in Motion

As she dried off her hair with a towel, Priss relished the opportunity of a hot shower after spending 3 days on guard duty in the pouring rain and that babysitting job in the Himalayas where the BET was being tested. _I swear if I get a god damn cold, I'm going to kill Sylia! First being dragged to a place where I'm freezing my ass off, then I placed on guard duty for accidentally punching out Sylia, where I'm completely drenched. Since regulations frown on killing one's CO, I'll kill Beachhead, a lot more fun!_ Priss mentally noted as she tossed away her towel into her bedroom, then pulled on a tank top and clean underwear, she made her way to the fridge for a cold beer. With beer in hand, Priss popped 'Dirty Harry' into the DVD player looking forward to enjoy the 'Dirty Harry' DVD collection she recently bought. _Ah, a chance to watch a good movie._ Priss noted, a shiver went down her spine, recalling the incident where she reluctantly sat down with Linna and Nene to watch 'Pride and Prejudice' on A &E, after a half an hour, Priss couldn't stand anymore of that putrid crap and walked out.

Only five minutes into the movie, there was a knocking at her door. "Shit!" she muttered as she paused the player. "Get in here and it better be good!"

The door opened and Major Stingray walked in. "Oh, hi ya Sylia."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important."

"No, I was just sitting down to watch 'Dirty Harry,'"

"Ah, of course," Sylia said off handed, "anyway I came down here to inform you that I have a job for you."

"Hopefully a search and destroy mission?"

"Unfortunately no." Sylia started off as she opened a folder on the coffee table, "I'm going have you lead a mission to Cobra Island, infiltrate the Terror Drome and find any information on the whereabouts of Roadblock's unit."

"Security will probably be tighter than the last time we paid to a visit to Cobra Island." Priss said, rubbing her chin as she looked at the file.

"Probably, I have procured you a guide; he'll be at the briefing."

"Sylia, why aren't you running this show?"

With a smile, Sylia placed her hand on the Sgt.'s shoulder. "I believe you're ready for greater responsibilities, Priss. You've matured these last couple years and starting to develop your own leadership capabilities." Sylia had confidence in Priss, and lately she took her under her wing to teach Priss to be a leader. Someday Sylia might have to give up command of the Knight Sabers for her other duties or other reasons.

Priss spent a few hours sifting through records, looking for volunteers for her team. She had to laugh, since Sylia did this when she first formed the Knight Sabers. _Falcon, Mackenzie and Izumi. These three should do._

"Are you sure about Izumi?" Sylia asked

"Former LAPD SWAT, besides the kid's got some spunk." Priss stated, leaving out the fact that she and Izumi got really bombed out of their skulls at the bar during a drinking contest, yet Priss was suffering from a hangover and Izumi was bright-eyed and bushy tailed.

In a way this was almost the same conversation, Sylia had with Hawk, when she brought Priss and Nene onboard. "I'll grant Izumi for you," Sylia told her protégé. Priss has come a long way, in some ways, she was the same hot headed rebel, giving the middle finger at authority, but had become one hell of a soldier. Sylia knew Priss was ready for greater responsibilities, but Priss wanted to stay under Sylia's command, she's slowly been putting Priss in charge of mission while acting in an advisory capacity back at headquarters.

As the call went out for Izumi, Falcon and Mackenzie; Izumi was doing push-ups under the "kind, helpful" eye of Beachhead. Falcon was kicking back watching Caddy Shack. Parts to her PSG-1 sniper rifle laid out carefully on a blank field strip cloth, Chris Mackenzie cleaned her rifle after spending a few hours out on the range.

In the briefing room, Grey Fox outlined the mission and introduced Mercer an ex-Cobra Viper. "Major, I being sent on this mission with women?!"

"Yes, and I better point out that Wolf is in command of this op, do not cross her."

Mercer glanced over at Wolf who was cracking her knuckles.

"Anyway, you five are being sent on a recon mission. Your primary objective is to find the whereabouts of Roadblock's unit and get the hell out of there. Wolf will brief on the finer points."

Standing up, Wolf replaced Grey Fox in the briefing. "Fox stated our objectives. This will be a night op, Let's hope you babies ain't afraid of the dark." Priss explained, she further went on, that Lt. Ajan's Medea transport will air lift and extract them in and out. "The Knight Sabers conducted a mission similar but security will probably be heavy with Zaku, Gouf, Dom and Rick Dom patrols."

From her office window Sylia watched Lt. Ajan's Medea Transport carrying Wolf's unit take off. "Please be careful, Priss," she said quietly as she reached for her pack of Virginia Slims Ultra Lights. Sylia mulled through her thoughts as she lit her cigarette, as a precaution, she was going to put all HS Teams on full alert.

"You think Priss will be okay?" A voice asked from behind, Sylia glanced at the reflection in the window. It was Linna with Nene in tow.

Sylia didn't even turn around to answer her. "Priss is a good soldier, I taught her, trained her; now I need for her to fly solo."

Nene looked at her CO, Sylia was probably dancing around the question. "Sylia, you haven't answered her question."

"Nene, ours is not to reason to why," Linna stepped in.

"No, Linna, Nene asked a valid question," Sylia replied, taking a slow puff from her cigarette, Sylia sighed. "Priss' chances of success are statistically low, but not impossible."

Sylia told her two Knight Sabers to go on stand-by alert as a precaution before Linna or Nene could say anything about her last statement. Linna left, but Nene remained.

"Nene, you have your orders."

"Why Sylia?" Nene started out, she wanted to choose her words carefully, she did not want to verbally attack her CO. "Priss is your friend, my friend, why damn her so quickly?"

Every time Nene confronted Sylia, she was always shocked because one, Nene's normal demeanor lulled her into a false sense of security, also she never expected it. "Nene let's sit and talk about this" Sylia requested, gesturing to a couch on the other side of her office. "Nene it would be better that we don't talk superior-subordinate," Sylia continued after sitting down on the couch. "Don't think I'm damning Priss, I think the world of her and I have a lot of faith in her, but I'm trying to be realistic. Cobra is planning something, what I do not know. But any intell Priss can bring back may help."

Nene rose to her feet and headed for the door, leaving Sylia to wonder what she said really mattered to Nene or not. As Nene opened the door; she paused. "Sylia?"

"Yes?"

"If I may paraphrase Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings, 'It's better to have a fool's hope than no hope at all.'" Then Nene left leaving Sylia to her thoughts.

Sylia thought back about that passage in The Return of The King, Gandalf was telling Pippin at Minas Tirith, that Frodo's mission into Mordor to destroy the Ring was doomed to failure, but still held hope. Sylia has thoroughly read The Lord of the Rings (Nene only saw the movies) along with The Silmarillion, Tolkien's theme in the books (one of many) that even when things are hopeless, in the darkest of despair there is always hope. What Tolkien referred to as the "eucatastrophe," a turning point where tragedy turns to triumph. Sylia was going to hold out hope for Priss. She was one the rare few that could make Sylia laugh, long and hard. She thought back when Priss pulled on a prank on Beachhead (her frequent target for abuse) where he was glued to the latrine out on the exercise field, literally, of course the rest she thought was sheer genius. Priss rigged the latrine walls with explosive bolts to blow down the walls while a loudspeaker played Sousa's 'Stars and Stripes Forever,' even though she chewed her out and punished her with 6 weeks of latrine duty; afterwards Sylia was laughing hard, Duke and Flint popped their heads into her office, and thought she had her lost her mind. Enough reminiscing, Sylia had other matters to attend to.

Pulling back on the slide to her Desert Eagle, Wolf mentally prepped herself for the mission, she would be lying to only herself if she wasn't nervous, a mission without Grey Fox in any type of command capacity. One other weapon she brought along was the beam rifle to the YHS-02, in case of Cobra hardsuits or other armored vehicles. Finishing her final equipment check, she reviewed her mission objectives in her head: Find the whereabouts of Roadblock's unit and dig up any other intel.

With quaking hands Izumi adjusted the straps to her flight helmet, this was her first HALO jump outside of training. She would rather go into this mission with her GM Cannon, but she was toting an HK-MP5. "This sucks I can't bring Alphonse along, what if I run into a Zaku?" She asked no one in particular

"Don't worry kid, I brought this along," Wolf showed her beam rifle. "Besides go for the Mono-eye sensor on the Zaku, Gouf and Dom, you can blind them or hopefully get in a good head shot.

Her mind thought back to before she left for her mission; in her quarters she changed into some black night operation BDUs. "I wanted to see you before you left." A voice spoke to her from behind.

She turned to see the smiling face of her lover, Cover Girl. "I wish I could come with you."

Drawing closer, Priss wrapped her arms around Cover Girl, "So do I, love" Priss whispered, slowly and sensually kissing her on the lips. "I have a favor to ask you and Sylvie."

"Name it."

"Look after Sylia, Courtney. In case Cobra starts some shit while I'm gone, the Boss is gonna need some back up."

"You got it." Cover Girl laid her head against Priss' shoulder.

Priss stroked the back of her lover's head as she hugged her. "Don't worry, love, I'll come back alive. I have something to live for and she's right in front of me."

Lifting her head, she faced Priss; she couldn't help smiling or prevent tears welling up in her eyes after hearing Priss declaring her love for Cover Girl. "Oh, Priss! I love you so much!"

Priss released her lover from her embrace and headed for the door. "Just come back alive." Cover Girl whispered after the door closed behind Priss.

Slapping a magazine into her M-4, Wolf tossed away her cigarette and rose from her seat. "We're two minutes from the green light! Avoid unnecessary fights, kill when necessary." Wolf spoke out. "Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear sir," Izumi replied.

"Hey, I ain't an officer, I work for a living!"

Matilda snapped her static line as she made her way down the transport to the control box of the rear cargo door. She still wore her officer's cover, her headphones were snug enough around her cover and head for her not to worry about it when the doors open. Her cover was a standard Navy male officer's cover but it was also a throwback to the covers worn by the Army Air Corp during the World War II. Pushing the button, the cargo doors opened. "Assume jump positions!" Matilda yelled over the noise.

Wolf took a position behind Izumi, waiting for the green light. "Final equipment check. Any problems speak up now!" Matilda ordered

The light switched from red to green. Mackenzie was the first out the door, followed by Falcon and then Mercer. Izumi approached the point of no return. "It is too late to back out, Wolf?"

"Yes." Wolf bluntly retorted shoving the PFC out the door with her foot against Izumi's ass. She laughed as she heard the Doppler effect of Izumi yelling mommy. "Time to spread my wings and fly!" Wolf yelled as she jumped out of the Medea.

Lifted by a heavy craft, the BET was being lowered into position from the truck into a high security complex. Scarlett, Cover Girl, Firestorm, Mainframe, Dial Tone, Cypher and Dagger oversaw the transfer of the BET while RGM-79 and 79G GMs provided security. Nerves were raw and tensions were high. Cobra will probably make another attack for the BET, but the question was when. As for Cover Girl, her thoughts were elsewhere. Looking at the gold band around her finger, a gift Priss gave to her a few months back, her thoughts were on the hot headed Knight Saber she fell in love with; the ring was a simple a gold band, but the inscription on the inside of the band came from Priss' heart. She needed to push Priss out of her mind to focus on her job, for her that was not an easy task.

Zooming in on the complex a mono-eye sensor locked on and displayed detailed information to the pilot of the facility.

"This is Rattler 205 to control, request landing clearance." Caroline spoke into her headset.

"Rattler 205, clearance granted."

Below, the earth opened up revealing a landing strip leading to a heavy elevator. Caroline brought her Rattler in for a landing. Following the ground crew, she taxied her Rattler to the elevator.

Caroline, in a Strato Viper's flight suit, climbed down from the cockpit of the Rattler slinging a duffel bag, containing her Crimson Guard uniform; as the large elevator descended down to the hanger of A Baoa Qu. As she walked off the elevator, she was greeted by several officers, one held the rank of Colonel, even though she held the rank of Lt., Caroline's position in Cobra made her equal to a senior command officer and she was given that curiosity. "Lt. Winters, we were unaware of your arrival." The Colonel spoke.

"Only Commander Katse knows of my arrival, Colonel," Caroline answered without bothering to remove her flight helmet. "I wanted it kept that way."

"Shall I take you to Katse?"

"No. I shall find my own way."

Peering through the grating of the vent, Wolf watched Serpentor brief an assembled group of Strato Vipers, Vipers and Crimson Guards. She wondered if they're going after the BET again. One was for certain this one had to be called in. "Our Recon Zakus have provided us with intelligence that security remains tight around the BET but the Joes are undermanned." Serpentor briefed the assembled Cobras, his attention was soon drawn to the Strato Vipers. "You Strato Vipers, once the BET is captured will escort the Gaw back to Solomon"

Not even listening to the briefing, Rezin Schnyder didn't care about the BET, she just wanted to go out and shoot down as many enemy fighters as possible. _Like I really give a damn about the BET._

"Okay Mercer, what's Solomon?" Wolf whispered

"I know very little. I don't know its location, I do know it's a research facility, but rumor is it's more than a research facility. It's a fortress."

Wolf thought about it. Could it be possible that this Solomon was near the BET test site and they didn't know about it? Roadblock's unit could have been captured and taken there. But for Wolf knew, Solomon could be on the fuckin' moon.

"You want what?" Katse asked in his usual dry tone, placing his dart gun on his desk. On the wall to the right of his desk was a dart board with a headshot of Serpentor. The picture had everything from darts to knives to hatchets thrown at it.

"Allow me to repeat myself then….."

"No, I heard you, Caroline. You want to use our computers to break into the computer network at Solomon?"

"Yes. The computers here are independent to our primary computer network. We have the Tele-Vipers and equipment to do an untraceable hack. I need information on Operation Stardust. You're the only one I can trust Katse."

Berg Katse stroked his chin; he had no qualms in screwing over Serpentor. Also he wasn't betraying Cobra per se he was providing Caroline with information who in turn will hand it over to Cobra Commander who will give it to GI Joe. Katse always loved moral backdoors, stab someone in the back and still keep his hands clean. "So you need dirt on this Operation Stardust?"

Peering though the bushes, Wolf's unit watched hidden from Cobra as their Gaws were being prepped and loaded troops, a new model Mobile Suit, vehicles and hardsuits. _So Cobra has a Mobile Suit similar to the Guntank. They must be getting ready for heavy duty action._ Wolf thought to herself as she turned to her unit. "Falcon, radio Matilda for our pick up."

"Are you crazy, Wolf!" Chris asked, her eyes widen at Wolf's orders

"Look," She lit a smokeless cigarette, "We can slip in and out without anyone noticing, since they're busy with loading."

"Or….?" Noa begged the question

"Or we get our asses shot off. If anyone got any better ideas, spit it out." Wolf answered taking the handset from Falcon.

Over the Gulf of Mexico, a KC-130 tanker was in the process of refueling Medea 201. "Refuel complete Medea 201. Prepare for separation."

Acknowledged." Matilda answered.

"Lt. message from Wolf and her unit are ready for pick up, but her pick up point is in a Cobra staging area."

"If we play it right we could slip in without anyone noticing. Or we get killed."

"How much longer?" Caroline inquired, she was on her 15th cup of coffee as a team of Tele Vipers worked at their consoles. These Tele Vipers were some of the best hackers in the world, the ones that never get caught.

"Patience, my dear. The computer core at Solomon is using an encryption code that's proving to be difficult." Katse calmed the Commander's aide.

"Adaptive encryption?"

"Perhaps. Or a fractured encryption code." Katse shrugged taking a drag from cigarette.

Caroline was on edge, she felt the survival of Cobra was riding on her, she left to get a refill on her coffee, she made a note on her PDA to have her Rattler refueled and loaded with supplies in the storage unit.

"Lt. Winters, Commander Katse." A Tele Viper called out.

Caroline rushed to the Tele Viper to overlook her findings. She remembered that Cobra Commander cancelled Project Boomer just before the development of the Synthoids, but somehow it was still receiving funding. A thought in the back of her mind reminded her when Ginias was embezzling Cobra's funds for his Apsalus even though the project was cancelled. "Access Operation Stardust."

The Tele Viper opened the file. It contained specs for the satellites armed with Mega Particle Cannons and nuclear missiles. That much she knew, that was more for using it as a bluff, but there are plans by Largo for using them for absolute destruction. What really scared Caroline was that all of Cobra was to be killed by both BATs and Boomer once Stardust was completed.

"Katse, we have no choice but to work with GI Joe. Or we face our own annihilation."

"So we must entrust the survival of Cobra to GI Joe?" Katse mused with amused smile on his face, the irony of it all; the survival of Cobra depends on their most hated enemy. "When can you depart, Caroline?"

"My Rattler is being refueled; compile all the information and I can leave within the hour."

"Very well."

Matilda laughed, Cobra allowed the Medea to land. They're too busy loading up the Gaws. A Cobra ground crew signaled the transport for loading.

"I don't know who are the stupid bastards; us for pulling a stupid stunt like this or them not noticing." Wolf quipped, spitting out her cigarette and lifting her beam rifle. "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Making their way out the brush, heading for the Medea.

Suddenly several Cobra Vipers charged for Wolf's unit upon spotting them. Turning around Wolf open fire with her beam rifle. She did not want to waste time with her M-4 Carbine, she wanted a quick takedown and her beam rifle was just what she needed. Her first shot went right through the Viper's helmet and skull, her second ripped through the 2nd Viper's leg, destroying the femur and the profunda femoria. "Go! Izumi, Falcon, McKenzie and Mercer save your ammo and get to the Medea!"

"What the fuck! You guys ain't Cobra!" A Viper exclaimed as he looked down the business end of Chris McKenzie's M11911 .45 ACP.

"Nice for you to notice, genius! This is our ride." She quipped putting a .45 bullet into the Viper's skull, while Falcon shot 3 other Vipers.

In the cockpit, Matilda and her co-pilot fired up the engines and quickly taxied down the runway with Wolf sprinting to the open cargo bay. Once on board Wolf was about to close the door until she spotted three bazooka armed Doms after them. "Suck on this!" She fired her beam rifle taking out two of the Doms. One Dom crashed into a fuel a truck near Serpentor.

He stood up while others ducked for cover amidst the flying flaming debris. "I want their heads! This I command!" Serpentor demanded. But he had to restrain himself, because he had other matters to attend to and retribution can wait.

Entering the cockpit, Wolf collapsed into a chair, exhausted from the mission. "What now?" Matilda asked

"Haul ass and report back to the Boss."

"Lt. multiple Gaws taking off at least 40 of them." The RIO told Matilda.

"We'll have to fly under their radar level."

Caroline warmed up the engines as her Rattler was lifted by the heavy cargo elevator to the runway. Her Rattler was loaded with and extra fuel pod and supplies for Cobra Commander and Roadblock; she did not worry about the Commander or Roadblock finding water, they could use their Heat Hawks on the snow for creating water, but she had some MREs on hand.

"Caroline," Katse called over her headset.

"Go ahead Katse. I'm ready for takeoff."

"We've received word from Cobra Island, Serpentor is launching his assault. He's going after the BET."

"We're running out of time Katse. I'm heading for Solomon and rendezvous with Cobra Commander. There should also be a GI Joe detachment looking for Roadblock's unit."

"Good luck to you, Caroline."


	6. Cobra Strikes Back

On the eastern seaboard of the United States, a fleet of 40 Gaw Attack Carriers loaded with hardsuits, Mobile Suits, assault troops and fighters. Inside Cobra Techno Vipers and flight crews finished prepping Cobra's weapons of war for battle.

On the bridge of one of the lead Gaws, Serpentor smiled inwardly; soon the BET will be in his possession. "My lord." A Tele Viper spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Multiple hostiles inbound. US fighters."

"Launch Dopps and Rattlers to intercept."

Approaching her dark blue Dopp, her signature color, Lt. Rezin Schnyder, a Cobra Strato Viper, climbed into the cockpit. Casually she tossed her flight helmet next to her. _I wonder if I'll see my old friend Aina?"_ She thought flashing an evil smile. Aina was her rival, both good pilots, but Rezin thought herself as the better pilot. Since Aina's defection to GI Joe has left Rezin with an unyielding hatred for Aina, turning her back on Cobra.

"Rezin!" Wild Weasel's voice cracked over the radio, "Get ready we're launching!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Rezin shot back sharply at Wild Weasel.

The first group of fighters to be launch was Black Omega squadron. Founded by Wild Weasel and Norris Packard, the squadron fighters sported black paintjobs with a white omega symbol surrounded by the Cobra air corp emblem on the wings and a white omega on the belly of the planes. The fighters of Black Omega consisted of Rattlers and Dopps. The pilots were hand picked Strato Vipers and Air Vipers by Wild Weasel.

With a green light, Omega Squadron joined dozens of other Cobra squadrons, moving to engage the large force of US fighters.

"Bravo 1 to all fighters engage. I repeat engage." Ordered the lead F-18 pilot.

Hails of missiles were fired from the US fighters traveling past the Cobra fighter screens slamming into one of the lead Gaws.

"Wild Weasel to all fighters. Protect the Gaws at all cost!" Wild Weasel ordered as he positioned his Rattler and readying his weapons. "Rezin, cover me!"

"Hmph, whatever," was Rezin reply. Wild Weasel knew once Rezin was in battle she would do whatever she wanted.

With a grim smile, Rezin swooped down in her Dopp with the twin vulcans blazing on 6 F-14s. Two were destroyed on the first pass. "Where are you, Aina?" She thought out loud, locking missiles on two more Tomcats. "Amateurs!" Rezin pulled on her stick in pursuit of an F-18 Hornet

"All launch crews conduct final checks. All hardsuit and Mobile Suit operators to your units." A voice boomed over the loudspeaker as several flight crews worked on final prepping of the MS-16M Xamels, other flight crews did final prep work as Cobra troops readied their Zakus, Dom and Goufs.

As Cobra prepared for battle, Lt. Lou Rohner assembled his team Midnight Fenrir. When the Zaku was introduced into Cobra's inventory, there was the need of devising special teams of hardsuits. After reviewing Cobra's intelligence on the successful Knight Saber unit, Col Kycilia Zabi created Midnight Fenrir, appointing Lt. Cmdr Schmitzer as commander. The Fenrir unit was an eclectic group consisting of professional soldiers like Lt. Lou Rohner and Lt. Sophie Fran; Real gung-ho types like CPO Matt Austin and Lt. Sandra; green soldiers such as 2nd Lt. Charlotte Hepner and 2nd Lt Nicholas "Nikki" Roberto and finally loose cannon types like Lt. Renchef. "Listen up people, our job is to clear a path for our forces to capture the structure holding the BET. We'll move quickly but carefully, securing key positions one by one. This will not be an easy one, so stay alert."

At GI Joe headquarters, all pilots were ordered to the pilot's briefing room. The briefing officer informed the assembled pilot's of Cobra's approach, Eagle, Ghost, Skull and Viper Squadrons were to engage Cobra hopefully do enough damage to turn them back. Lt Cmdr. Sayla Mass, Eagle Squadron's commander took notes of the impending engagement, also she was writing a letter to her parents. Sayla had to live with the stigma of being a rich daddy's girl, coming from the east coast elite. She applied to the Navel Academy to get away from the pressure of being a debutante, all the social functions; this caused a falling out with her parents. In the letter she was writing, it was to tell them how much she loved them despite the rift between them and hoping to reconcile their differences.

Lt. Kayra Su paid very close attention to the briefing, during a briefing before a combat mission she never bothered herself with letters to home or anything. In the presence of others, she had no family. To herself she was hoping her mother drank herself to death, she lied about her age to join the Marines just to get away from her abusive, alcoholic mother.

Reaching her flight locker, Sayla placed her letter on the top shelf, then pulled on her G-suit. Placing her helmet under arm, she headed for the exit leading out to the tarmac and her X-30 Conquest. "Ready, Sayla?" A voice said

Glancing to her right was her trusted RIO and wingman, Lt jg. Amuro Ray. "Always." She smiled.

"Commander, your Conquest is fueled and ready to go!" Yelled a flight crewman as Sayla climbed into the cockpit and pulled on her flight helmet.

Eagle Squadron slowly taxies out onto the runway. "Control, Eagle Squadron ready for launch."

"Scramble immediately, Eagle Leader."

Firing of afterburners, Eagle Squadron took off followed by Ghost, Skull and Viper squadrons.

As the Joe Skystrikers and Conquests flew onto intercept the Cobra Gaws, General Hawk entered ops; an Air Force Tech punched up a computer model of the two attacking forces. "General, I've put all HS Teams on full alert." Grey Fox stated as she put the phone down.

"Those our fighters?" Hawk pointed at the large group fighters on the main monitor.

"Yes sir," Fox answered, "ETA should be ten minutes." Grey Fox took a couple of steps before standing next to her CO.

"General, Eagle Squadron armed with ARAAM missiles, reporting locked on." An Air Forces Tech spoke up.

"Ghost, Skull and Viper squadrons reporting locked on." Another tech added.

"Fire at will," was all Hawk to say.

Missile locked displayed on her HUD, Sayla's index finger moved onto the trigger. "Eagles, we are red and free. Eagle 1, fox 3!"

"Eagle 2, fox 2!"

"Eagle 7, fox 2!"

A wall of missiles sped from the Joe fighters for the Gaws slamming into the attack carriers.

In retaliation, Cobra Rattlers and Dopps swarmed over the Joe fighters like angry hornets who had their nest destroyed. "Bandits inbound! Evasive maneuvers!" Sayla ordered as she engaged a Dopp with her vulcan cannons.

With a Dopp following her, Rezin smiled as she locked on to an X-30 Conquest with missiles. "GI Joe? Those US military bozos should just call them target practice!" She said to herself out loud.

Watching in silence as a Skystriker was blown out of the sky, Lt. Kayra Su performed a breaking maneuver or she would have ended up being attacked by two Rattlers. "I wish my Jagen was flight capable, I would love to cut loose with the beam rifle and sabers on these miserable bastards."

Sayla scanned all around her, trying to keep an eye on Amuro, hoping he hasn't bought it yet. She didn't want to lose her wingman and a trusted friend. Positioning herself, she got behind a midnight blue Dopp, just getting it into her crosshairs for the vulcans. Then open fire.

The bullets whizzed by as Rezin performed a simple evasive maneuver, she gave off a fierce growl, that someone would have the balls to engage her. "Want to take a walk on the wild side?" She asked increasing power to her engines. She gave another growl looking out of the corner of her eye to see 3 more Conquests approaching her position.

"Sayla! I'm coming to back you up," Amuro called out over the radio.

The sky lit up with balls of explosions and tracer fire as a war of attrition was being fought in the air, as fighters blew each other out of the sky. Missiles streaked in all directions destroying fighters or slamming into the Gaws.

A monitor displaying the status of fighters from one of four squadrons. One fighter's status changed from green to red, standing for destroyed. Quickly another, then two more, soon almost the entire squadron was destroyed. "They're dropping like flies!" An Air Force tech complained.

"Get 'em out there!" Hawk ordered angrily. There was knot in his stomach, he felt useless as he watched so many young pilots die in the line of duty.

"Squadron leaders, abort mission! Repeat abort mission! Full abort!"

"Amuro, we're pulling out, so let get low and get fast!" Sayla ordered

"I'm with you, Sayla!"

The two Conquests screamed towards the Earth with a Dopp on their tails. "Watch the deck!" Sayla pulled back on her control stick. Amuro's Conquest nearly crashed into ground.

Sayla scanned around her only to see a midnight blue Dopp in hot pursuit after her and Amuro. "Shit, this guy's on our ass!" She said out loud. "Amuro! Stay with me and let's shake this guy!"

"Roger Sayla!" Replied Amuro while pushing on the throttle. He trusted Sayla and her skills as a pilot, but he was becoming rattled by the pursuing Dopp.

Keeping her prey within her crosshairs, Rezin smiled, no has ever taken a shot at her, usually most who go against her are dead within her gun sights. "Oh poor things, have to run. You can run but you'll only die tired."

The Conquests sped across the landscape. Amuro weaved and ducked as the Vulcan rounds whizzed past. "I can't shake him, Sayla!" Amuro panicked.

"Yes, you can. Just do what I taught you."

"I'm going to try something."

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"You know me!"

"That's what I'm talking about." Sayla shot back, she turned her head just as Amuro was performing a high speed bank. "Amuro! What the hell! You can't bank at that speed!"

Performing his maneuver, something went wrong, his air mask soon became a vacuum, and he ripped his mask off, gasping for air. "Put your mask back on! That's an order, Sailor!" Sayla ordered

"I can't breathe!"

The Conquest drifted into Rezin's crosshairs. "Gotcha!" She smiled and pulled on the trigger.

" **AMURO!** " Sayla watched the vulcans rip through Amuro's Conquest. But she couldn't tell if he punched out before his fighter exploded. She didn't have time to worry or shed tears, that damn Dopp was really starting to piss her off. And normally, there was hardly anything that would get Sayla riled up; normally she was aloof to the point of cold. But she has grown very close to Amuro; they trusted each other in and out of combat. Amuro could have possibly been killed. A beeping from his displays grabbed her attention, a display showed her fuel status and it wasn't good; the status of her fighter was running low on the reserve tank.

Out of ammo, and running on vapors, she had a last ditch idea. Pulling back on a handle on her right, the drag chute flew out from a compartment near the rear of her fighter. The chute was soon sucked into the jet intakes of Rezin's Dopp.

"Adios Amigo!" Sayla quipped and activated her ejection seat.

"Shit! That bastard!" Rezin swore, "That motherfuckin' bastard!" She tried to pull her fighter from its nosedive, only to slam into the Earth.

Sayla slowly floated down by parachute, watching her Conquest crash into the landscape.

From the wreckage of her Dopp, Rezin peered over a mangled wing, her eyes full of hate, watching the Conquest pilot working her parachute off. Slinking into the wreckage, Rezin pulled out a combat knife. This was a blow to her ego. She has never been shot down, and this bitch was going to die.

Pulling out her 9mm, Sayla carefully approached the destroyed Dopp, wondering if the pilot survived. " **YOU BITCH!** " Rezin snarled wildly swinging her knife. The blade sliced at Sayla's upper right arm. Wincing in pain, Sayla trained her gun, but Rezin kicked the gun out of her hand.

Like a tiger, Rezin pounced Sayla to the ground with one hand around the Conquest's pilot throat. The other drew the knife ready to stab.

 _She's got to be psychotic!_ Sayla thought, struggling to keep the knife away from her. Placing her foot against Rezin's stomach, Sayla pushed the Strato Viper to the ground, giving Sayla time to get back to her feet.

Sayla assumed a fighter's stance, throwing several punches to Rezin's face. Sayla was using Rezin's rage to her advantage, she had a clear mind. With a constant stream of right crosses and hard straight punches, Sayla defeated the Strato Viper.

"I think you had enough," Sayla quipped at the knocked out Strato Viper. Picking up Rezin's knife, Sayla began cutting the cords to her parachute using it to tie Rezin's hands up. Sinking to the ground, Sayla sighed in relief, resting her tired and exerted body. Reaching into her survival vest, Sayla pulled a handheld GPS locator. _Judging by these coordinates I must be somewhere between Ohio and Pennsylvania. It would be a long walk to Martha's Vineyard._ Sayla laughed in her thoughts. Sayla did know in the morning she and Rezin will be walking to the nearest town or military base. But right now, she just closed her eyes for some sleep, her thoughts also turned to Amuro, hoping he was okay.

Amidst heavy carpet bombing from the Gaws and flak fire from the Joes, the Gaws still air dropped Zakus, Doms, and Goufs hardsuits. Cobra hardsuits were blown out of the sky. The suits that did touchdown cleared a path for HISS Tanks, Stuns and Magella Attack Tanks.

Alarms and klaxons blaring, guards in RGM-79 GMs scrambled to their positions while a tech in the control room pushed a button to enclose the BET in a metallic shell. "Securing the BET!"

In ops, General Hawk watched the tactical display on the main monitor with Duke and Grey Fox. "Duke, Fox mobilize the ground forces and all HS Teams. Including the Gundams and captured Zakus."

"Yes sir," the two said in unison.

"Fox," Hawk called out just as she was leaving to do her job.

"General?"

"Be careful Sylia."

"I will." The Knight Saber smiled briefly

Over the base, the scream of missiles can be heard as dozens of missiles flew, like a banana, these missiles shed their skin unleashing a hailstorm of smaller projectiles on the Joes.

In the hardsuit bay, GMs, Jagens and Gundams finished being prepped, mobilized for battle. "All right! This isn't play-fighting! Watch your asses out there!" Burning told the 04th team in his RGM-79N GM Custom.

"Got'cha Burning!" Monsha replied

Armed with a Hyper Bazooka RGM-79C modified GM exited hanger with a Zaku II following. Out of nowhere a bazooka round came right at them, the GM fired it's jump jets while the Zaku took cover but took slight damaged from the proximity explosion. A Dom Tropen sped for the hanger. "What's that? A Zaku?" the pilot recognized as the smoke clear, was it an ally? No, the Zaku opened fire on the Dom Tropen. The machine gun fire was easily dodged using the maneuverability of the Dom. "The Joes must have captured it. I'll give it a mercy killing." The Pilot said pulling out the heat saber.

The Zaku pilot screamed in terror, his shots became more erratic as the Dom Tropen continued towards him. Heat Saber drawn, the Dom Tropen sliced along the midsection of the Zaku and pilot in half. As the top half of the Zaku toppled over the machine gun continued to fire until it's ammo was depleted and the Zaku exploded.

Along with hardsuits, Joes mobilized Maulers, HAVOCs, Awe Strikers and RX-75 Guntanks.

Grey Fox finished suiting up in the YHS-01, Cypher helped her with the Full Vernier FAST packs. As she reached for her Beam Sabers and Beam Rifle, she wished for Wolf to be her she was going to need her, but she was still on her mission. Forcing herself to suppress such unnecessary thoughts, it wasn't going to do her any good. She then turned to see both Cover Girl and Firestorm both suited up in their RX-77-2 Guncannons. "Priss told us if Cobra starts their shit, we're to back you up," then a smile came to Cover Girl's face, "Boss."

Despite the situation, Fox couldn't help but chuckle at being referred to as Boss by anyone else but Wolf. At the start she hated the nickname Wolf bestowed on her, and made every attempt to get her not to call her Boss, but Wolf once told her it was not a term of servitude but as a show of the deep respect Grey Fox has earned from her. Since then Fox has allowed only Wolf to call her Boss.

Dopps, Claws, Trubble Bubbles and Rick Doms swarmed over the BET's defense forces including the RX-75 Guntanks. Even though the Guntank was designed for anti-aircraft but its size, slow speed and limited maneuverability was its greatest weakness to the faster Cobra air support.

Providing very close air support for Duke and the ground forces, Grey Fox fought off Rick Doms and Trubble Bubbles with her Beam rifle and the arm mounted 9mm Vulcans FAST packs; with the Full Vernian FAST packs, Grey Fox match the Rick Dom in speed while out-maneuvering them.

A fist slammed into Cypher's face sending to the ground, the Zaku then drew its heat hawk while slamming its foot on top of the Knight Saber's arm preventing her from reaching her beam rifle. Suddenly she saw Scarlett and Dagger tag teaming Scarlett sliced off the arm hold the heat hawk at the elbow, while Dagger slashed through the waist.

Far from the battlefield, several MS-16Ms were emplaced as long range artillery and fire support mobile suits much like the Guntank which the Xamel was also had a crew of two, usually HISS Drivers, Motor Vipers, Nitro Vipers or W.O.R.M.S. ( **W** eapons **O** rdnance **R** ugged **M** achine **S** pecialist)while H.E.A.T. Vipers handle the guns. A H.E.A.T. Viper in the lead Xamel was monitoring the Adders units that were firing burst missiles at the base, he open a com line to the Adder units. "All Adder units, your shots are drifting to the east. Correct your solutions and reset range."

"Acknowledged."

"Time to join in." Flipping a couple switches, the 680 mm artillery cannon on the Xamel's back unfolded over its shoulder followed the other three units. Targeting the near the command center the lead Xamel opened fire.

The shell struck within close proximity of the command center, Hawk was the only one standing, was nearly knocked over by the shock wave of the shelling. "What the hell was that?"

"It wasn't a missile hit," Dial Tone answered back

"Does Cobra have a long range heavy mobile suit?"

The HEAT Viper in the lead Xamel was about the fire until another blip popped up on his radar, "The hell?!" He exclaimed as a Medea transport flew over the heavy mobile suit. Locking on the Medea he fired the 8 tube missile launcher from the right shoulder of the Xamel.

"Matilda, land us as close to the hardsuit bay as you can!" Priss yelled into her headset as the transport rocked from the explosion of nearby missiles, then she turned to her team. "Hang on! This is gonna be a rough ride cause the area is hotter than fuckin' hell!

With GI Joe and the Knight Sabers occupied by Cobra forces and Boomers, the Dreadnoks transported Destro in the Thunder Machine while the Midnight Fenrir team provided an escort and fire support against the remaining and desperate defense team for the BET.

Overhead a Gaw Attack carrier opened it forward bay doors revealing Serpentor in a new model hardsuit called a Gelgoog, a cutting edge hardsuit designed from all the combat data Cobra has acquired facing the Knight Sabers and the Gundam. "Cobra! Maintain Air superiority and deploy the Boomers!"

The Boomers leaped from the Gaws using their internal boosters to control their descent into the carnage unleashed by Cobra. Grey Fox touched down and fired her beam rifle at a BU-55C Combat Boomer, only to watched stunned that it briefly reacted to the loss of its arm only to reached for a 3 barrel 35mm machine of a fallen Magellan Attack Tank, Grey Fox watched in horror as the robot fused its body with the weapon of the tank; but she had to get a hold of herself, but the Boomer responded much more quickly before Fox could react, firing the boosters she nimbly dodged the oncoming fire. _Could this be a merging of the nanomachines of the Synthoids and BAT research?_ She can't think about that she had to take down this new menace.

A combined force of Boomers and Midnight Fenrir penetrated the bunker holding the BET and killing the remaining security forces inside. Exiting the Thunder Machine, Destro approached the dome. "Open it!" Destro ordered the Dreadnoks.

With their standard weapons, the three Dreadnoks; Torch, Ripper and Buzzer tried to breach the shell. Without much success. A BU-55C Combat Boomer approached, it metallic body covered in blood of several Joes it killed, shoving the Dreadnoks aside and tore open the shell containing the BET

"Inform Serpentor the prize is ours!"

Tossing his depleted Hyper Bazooka, Duke removed the Gundam's beam rifle from the back of his shield. "Go for the head! These damn things aren't invulnerable after all!" Locking on, he fired the beam fire and decapitated a BU-55C Combat Boomer.

"At last!" Serpentor exclaimed with triumph as Destro drove the BET to his position and the extraction point with a Gaw. Victory will soon be in Cobra's grasp. However, Serpentor couldn't savor this moment for long, as his Gelgoog came under fire. "What!" He demanded as he saw the YHS-02 armed with a Hyper Bazooka, backed up by a RGC-80 GM Cannon. "Evacuate the BET at once!"

 _Hmm, that aggressiveness, could it be that woman known as Wolf?_ Serpentor surmised, readying his beam rifle. _It won't matter._ "Cobra!" Firing his beam rifle, the shot sped past both Wolf and Izumi destroying several fuel tanks behind them. The shockwave sent them flying in different directions with fires spreading. " **Wolf!** " Fox screamed as she charged over a pipeline before it exploded cutting off Cypher and Dagger from helping their leader or Wolf.

Still dazed, Wolf climbed to her feet, Izumi was still out for the count. "You, young one. You nearly thwarted my destiny!" A voice boomed as he walked through the wall of flames.

 _Serpentor, bring it on!_ Wolf said to herself as she saw the Cobra Emperor in a new model hardsuit, brandishing a heat sword and a spiked knuckle shield.

Before either Wolf or Serpentor could engage, Grey Fox got in between them. "Don't even think about it, Serpentor!" Grey Fox threatened, her teeth clenched under her helmet and her beam saber drawn.

"I've had enough of your meddling, Grey Fox!" Serpentor charged with his heat sword. Only to be blocked by Fox's saber. Swinging his left arm, he slammed his knuckle shield into Fox's helmet shattering her visor.

" **FOX!** " Wolf screamed watching her leader fall towards her feet.

" **DIE MISERABLE SCUM!** " Serpentor yelled, charging for Wolf with the knuckle shield of his Gelgoog.

" **NO!** " Fox screamed. The knuckle shield slammed into her abdomen, puncturing her armor. Another attack struck her rib cage, puncturing her left lung, nearly missing her heart.

"Sylia?" Wolf grabbed her CO before she could hit the ground. The Knight Sabers watched in horror, powerless to save their commander, their friend, a member of their family. Nothing, but to watch Serpentor gloat and take pleasure that he brought down Grey Fox.

"Her death will be vain! This I command!" Serpentor declared, then fired his Gelgoog's boosters heading for the Gaw Attack Carrier the BET was being loaded on.

Wolf wanted to chase Serpentor to the ends of the Earth. Make him pay for what he's done. But she turned to her fallen friend, overcome with panic. "Come on Sylia, stay with me. Please don't leave me." She pleaded as she held Sylia in her arms, Sylia was quickly going into shock. " **MEDIC! MEDIC!** "

In the Ops center, Hawk watched with apprehension as damage and causality figures were coming in. Needing a break, he walked over to the coffee pot for a refill. "General Hawk, come in," voice crackled through an empty headset.

"Go ahead Doc," Hawk responded, recognizing the medic's voice as he placed part of the headset against his right ear.

"Bad news, sir, Serpentor got the BET. Sir, Major Stingray is seriously injured." Hearing about Sylia, everything within Hawk's mind just came to a screeching halt. The grip around his coffee cup gave way, allowing the cup to hit the floor. "General?"

"See to her Doc," He replied, his voice wavered. Right now he couldn't let his feelings or his grief cloud his self-control; his people looked to him for strength especially in time like these. One thing he needed to do before he had to console the troops, he got down on his knees and began praying. _Dear lord, I beseech thee to give me strength in my darkest hour and for the task lying ahead for me and the GI Joe team. Please aid my friend, my surrogate daughter Sylia, in a speedy and full recovery. God, please have mercy on me for the souls I about to send to their deaths. Amen._

Hawk surveyed the destruction around him. The installation was littered with scattered flames; to his feet a Gouf and an RGC-80 GM Cannon forever locked in combat despite the head and most of the chest was shot off by the shoulder mounted cannons of the GM Cannon, while the heat saber of the Gouf stabbed through the midsection of the GM Cannon. His mind numb from the all that has happened, Cobra throwing everything they had at GI Joe, the theft of the BET and hearing word from Doc that Grey Fox was seriously injured from a fight with Serpentor and his new model hardsuit called a Gelgoog. That last one hurt worst than wound he had ever received, he didn't know how bad her injuries were.

"How is she, Scarlett?" Hawk asked, he placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture she found somewhat comforting. Tears ran down Scarlett's face as blood ran down the side of her head. Despite the protection provided by the helmet of the RX-79g Gundam, but she was injured with the blunt side of a Zaku's heat hawk. She laid Grey Fox's head in her lap, making her little more comfortable as Doc worked feverishly to get her stable for surgery.

"Not good," Scarlett said regretfully, trying not to let her voice break into a sob. "I'm sorry General."

"It's okay soldier." He said quietly. His glance moved from Scarlett to Wolf. Wolf's emotions were a swirl of sadness, anger and rage. Fox came to her aid, but all Wolf could do was watch Serpentor kick the living crap of out her friend.

"Priss," Fox wheezed her vocal cords strained and hoarse from her wounds. Kneeling beside Grey Fox, Wolf took her friend's hand, getting a first hand look at Fox's wounds, blood was seeping from her chest and abdomen.

"I'm here Sylia"

"Priss, you're in charge of the Knight Sabers." Grey Fox said with labored breath. Her breathing was sharp and ragged; every breath she took was extremely painful

"What? Sylia, I can't…"

"Priss, you're ready," she smiled weakly, "You're ready to take the reins. I don't know if I going to make it. I do know you will do fine." Fox's grip around Wolf's hand slowly weakened as the injured Knight Saber slowly drifted from consciousness. Burying her face in her hands, Cypher quietly sobbed, fearing Grey Fox could be dying.

"Sylia? Sylia, no." Wolf whispered, tears running from her eyes as Doc and two medics carried Sylia away to surgery. " **GODDAMN IT!** " She screamed, slamming her fist into the pavement.

"Priss don't worry. We'll do everything we can… for Sylia." Placing a hand on her shoulder, Hawk quietly told Wolf. Then he turned away from everyone, he did not want them to see him shed his tears, "Yo Joe," he said with near irony in his voice.

Entering his office, Hawk collapsed into his chair. He rubbed his eyes, resisting the urge to cry; he has lost people under his command before, but this was different. Sylia was a friend, a close, personal friend. Reaching into the bottom left hand drawer of his desk, he pulled out a leather-bounded copy of Raymond Chandler's The Big Sleep; it was meant to be a birthday gift for Sylia. However, he honestly didn't know if she was going to survive. As soon as Sylia was on the operating table, she went into cardiac arrest. All Hawk could do for Sylia was to hope and pray. The theft of the BET, GI Joe being dealt a serious blow, Sylia falling in the line of duty was just the calm before the storm; all hell was going to break loose very soon.

In the motorpool, Covergirl found Priss leaning against her motorcycle with a six-pack of beer and a pack of cigarettes. "Hi Priss,"

"Courtney," Priss flatly replied

"Mind if I join you?"

"I don't care," Priss again flatly responded as she handed Covergirl a beer, the pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Cracking open the Coors beer can, Covergirl took one of Priss' Lucky Strike Cigarettes. Normally Covergirl never smoked, but hanging around with Priss, she began picking up some of her bad habits. "You know Courtney, I don't mind when someone uses me as a punching bag; I'd end up getting even in the end."

"But in case it was me, Sylvie or even Sylia?"

"Then that bastard better start praying for mercy. Anyone who fucks with my friends or my lover will have to deal with me!"

"I guess you might take on Serpentor mano a mano?"

"If I have the opportunity. Besides I owe Sylia a lot, and I will not have some test-tube spawned mother fucker take her away from me!"

From the tone of Priss' voice and the look of burning hatred in her red eyes, Covergirl knew her lover was on the warpath for revenge and god help anyone who got in her way.

In the mess hall Nene tried to steady her quaking hands as she sipped her cup of tea. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, the Knight Sabers was her 2nd family. They've been through hell together. Fresh tears came to her at the thought of losing a member of her family, especially Sylia. "Are you okay, kiddo?" Scarlett asked as she sat down next to Nene.

"I'm scared Shanna. I don't want to lose Sylia. She could be tough as nails, but then she could be very kind and compassionate. Sylia always believed in me."

"I think that is one of the Knight Sabers' greatest strengths is that the team was built on trust."

"I don't want to lose her, Shanna." Nene sobbed

"There was a time I thought I would have never considered Sylia a friend."

"What?"

"It was when Sylia was first assigned to GI Joe. She just got off two really rough missions, one she had to take the rap for. She was very cold, emotionally distant and rather arrogant. It nearly came to blows."

"Sylia hasn't changed that much."

"She has mellowed out. But during the mission, we did come to a heart to heart. We were friends after Lady J's token of friendship, several bottles of tequila. Sylia drank me under the table."

"You mean Sylia got drunk!" Nene laughed. She has seen Sylia drink, but never seen her hung over, she has only seen Priss hung over. "Thank you Shanna, I really needed to laugh."

"Man, I would have loved to see that!" A voice laughed out. "Sylia drunk."

"Linna?" Nene turned to see her best friend with a cup of tea in her hand. _Quiet as a ninja_. She thought to herself on how she could just sneak into a room. "How's Sylia?"

"Still in surgery," Linna sadly shook her head, "she'd lost a lot of blood and gone into cardiac arrest," she took a seat left of Nene, "Doc is doing everything he can."

"If anyone can pull her through, Doc can," Scarlett said reassuring herself and two Knight Sabers in Doc's abilities

Dial-Tone and Cypher steadily worked zeroing in on the tracking device planted on the BET. A set crosshairs lit up over Nepal, displaying a graphic of an installation in the Himalayas. Dial-Tone quickly reached over for the phone, knocking over his coffee cup, which shattered over the floor. "General Hawk, I've a fix on the tracking device! It's definitely coming from the B.E.T. Cobra's got it somewhere in the Himalayas."

"Cobra and AIM have the BET at a Cobra installation codenamed Solomon. Two days ago they've launched two sats into Earth's orbit. Those birds are each armed with nuclear missiles and a mega particle cannon much like those used on Cobra's Mobile Armors. Only the BET has enough juice to power those cannons." Hawk briefed the assembled Joes. "I don't need to tell you what's at stake people, nor do I need to blow any sunshine up your shorts; there's the possibly we might not come back from this one. But this is what we're trained for, and I hope and pray we'll come home alive. Let's go to work people, bring our troops home; stop Cobra and AIM."

" **YO JOE!** "

As the Joes emptied out the auditorium to prepare for combat, Hawk called out for Wolf. "Wolf, can you spare a moment?"

"Sir?"

"I have a separate job for you. I want you and the Knight Sabers to find Flint's unit."

"Why?"

"Frankly, I believe you're going to be driven on more personal motives and may put lives at stake."

"What about you, General, don't you have a personal stake?"

She had him there he had to admit. "Priss, I do have feelings for Sylia, but they're irrelevant in this matter; I have to do what's best for the team. I have to lead this team."

In the Knight Sabers' ready room, Wolf assembled Covergirl, Firestorm, Dagger, Cypher, Falcon, PFC Izumi and Sgt. Mackenzie, for her own little briefing. "Before I start on our little briefing, Grey Fox appointed me as the new CO of the Knight Sabers. Since I added on four new members, I'm going to break the team up into two units. Covergirl, Izumi and Firestorm you're with me on Alpha Team. Mackenzie; you, Cypher, Dagger and Falcon are going to make up Bravo Team."

"What are our orders anyway?" Izumi asked

"Well, link up with Flint's unit and then, heh, heh heh!" Wolf laughed, cracking her knuckles, "Oh! We're going to raise some hell!"

Izumi turned to Cypher with a worried look on her face, "Nene, is she crazy?"

"No, not crazy. Psychotic maybe, but crazy no!" Cypher stated as she grabbed for her cell phone.

"Lock 'n' load, people, we're going to war!" Wolf exclaimed

"Wolf, Doc was just on the phone, Sylia is out of surgery."

"Great."

The next part, Cypher wished she didn't have to deliver. "She in the ICU and just barely holding onto life, from all the trauma she's endured. Doc doesn't know if she'll live."

The only external display of emotion from Wolf was the tightening ball of her fists and simply walked out with the others filing out one by one. "She took that pretty well." Izumi noted to Cypher.

"No, Noa. She's not taking this well at all."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Noa," Cypher started off, her voice filled with a serious tone, "Sylia once pointed out that there is only one thing more dangerous than Priss when she is loud, that's when she is dead silent. One way or another, Serpentor is going to die, and it's going to be at Wolf's hand, and probably she'll face him alone."

Once in her hardsuit, Wolf approached two lockers, one marked YHS-01FB Full Vernian FAST packs and the other was marked YHS-02FSW Full Strike Weapon FAST packs. With Covergirl and Firestorm's assistance, Wolf attached the FSW FAST packs. The FSW FAST packs have been recently upgraded, the missiles were as large as beer cans, so more could be loaded on to the racks, but still pack the same punch as a Stinger or an AT-4. Along with heavier armor, the top half of the right booster pack was replaced with a Mauler RO-X2A high powered double barrel beam cannon module. _This Wolf is ready to go hunting!_

In Grey Fox's hospital room, Wolf stood before her fallen CO in the YHS-02FSW hardsuit. The last time Fox was in this kind of condition was their first mission out during the crisis at MIT. Tears ran from her eyes, they've been through so much, the Zeta affair, Cobra's assault on DC, the Apsalus Incident and everything in between. "I'll get the bastard, Sylia. I'll make him pay!" She vowed. Grey Fox nearly gave her life for Wolf.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Wolf needed to get to the airfield. "Wish me luck, Sylia," Wolf said to her unconscious leader. "Please come back to me Sylia." Then she quietly closed the door.

Right now Wolf pushed her worries aside, vengeance was on her mind. She will kill Serpentor and anyone who got in her way.

Within an hour, the Joes assembled on the airfield; General Hawk came upon the airfield in his RGM-79GS Command GM, reviewing the scores of GMs, GM Cannons, Guncannons, Gundams and Jagens assembled for action.

"Duke?" He asked his friend and 2nd in command in his RX-78-2 Gundam hardsuit

Ready sir,"

"Scarlett?" He passed by her in her RX-79g Gundam suit.

"Ready sir,"

"Knight Sabers?"

"Cocked, locked, and ready to rock!" Wolf replied for the Alpha Team of the Knight Sabers

"Ready to go," Sgt. Mackenzie answered for Knight Sabers' Bravo Team

"Helldivers?"

"Ready,"

"03rd team?"

"Ready, General," Steeler spoke for the 03rd HS team

"04th team?"

"We're ready." Lt. Burning replied

"Alright! No more sitting around the house!" Sgt. Monsha exclaimed

"05th Team?"

"We're ready," Beachhead replied for the 05th HS Team

"06th Team?"

"Ready, General." Grunt answered

"08th Team?"

"Ready to go, sir"

"Nervous Lt. Amada?"

"A little."

"We all are son." Backing away from Shiro, Hawk stood before the assembled Joe Team, he couldn't feel a sense of pride, this team was more then a roster of people it was a family to him. "Remember, our top priority is to shut down the BET, don't stop for anything."

"Hey Scarlett," Cypher called out, as she caught up with the red headed Joe before she boarded a Medea transport.

"What is it, Nene?"

"I just wanted to say is, be careful out there and good luck."

A broad smile came to Scarlett's face, "You too, kiddo," She gave a friendly knock against Cypher's helmet. Even though Cypher has matured and grown up since she has joined the team, Scarlett always will call her 'kiddo' as a term of endearment.

Continuing her march to the nearest town along the lone stretch of road, even with pre dawn light it was still very dark. Taking a glance at her prisoner, she learned the Strato Viper's name was Rezin Schnyder; she has seemed to have calmed down after their fight, but still pissed. But Sayla was not one to take chances, she had her M-9 in her right hand and the rope leading to Rezin's tied hands in her left. "Keep moving," Sayla ordered yanking the rope, pulling Rezin forward. From over the horizon, at least two squadrons of Skystrikers and X-30 Conquests soon came flying over her head heading west followed by several Medea transports. "Hmm, wonder where they're going?"

A couple of hours later, exhausted from walking, Sayla finally came across a rural Pennsylvania town, it was a small town, and she'd figured only a few hundred people. "Looks like stumbled upon Mayberry." She joked to herself as she trudged her tired body along with her prisoner to local police dept.

"May I help you?" The sheriff asked as he watched from his desk of the blond pilot with her prisoner.

"I am Lt Cmdr. Sayla Mass, United States Navy. I would like you put this woman in one of your holding cells; while I contact the necessary military authorities."

"I'm sorry, but she hasn't committed a crime," the sheriff answered, but he noticed the smirk on Rezin's face.

"She is a member of Cobra, who engaged my squadron, possibly killed my wingman. Under the recent anti-terrorism laws, local law enforcement is mandated to hold any terrorist suspect and notify federal authorities."

Reluctant, the sheriff ordered one of his deputies to take Rezin to a holding cell. Before leaving Sayla contacted military police to pick up Rezin and have her taken back to GI Joe headquarters for interrogation. With some free time on her hands, Sayla left the police station for a nearby diner.

Everything the establishment was a typical diner, decent food not great. Due to her upbringing she was used to 4-5 star restaurants in New York and Boston, where the food could be considered works of art and dinner for one could be $50 and up. "Beggars can't be choosers." She said to herself as she sat at the counter.

"What happen? Park your plane right outside?" The waitress asked noticing Sayla in her flight suit.

"Just coffee." Sayla bluntly and coldly replied without even looking.

A short time past and the waitress came back with her coffee as another person in a military flight suit sat down and ordered a cup of coffee. He put cream and sugar in his, while Sayla preferred hers black. "Hello Amuro." Sayla greeted her fully alive wingman.

"Hi Sayla. How are you?"

"Exhausted." Given all that has happen it was almost too surreal. Sayla saw her wingman and friend shot down, didn't know if was alive or dead; adding a fight with Rezin, she spent hours walking to this town. Only to see Amuro turn up alive, and the two were treating it like another day at the office.

"Uh Sayla?"

"Yes Amuro?" The aloof blond answered as she sipped her coffee.

"I have tickets to see New York Rangers play the Boston Bruins next week. I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

"Amuro," She smiled, "I love hockey. I have Ranger and Bruins season tickets, I would love to go. But for right now, I want to enjoy my coffee." Sayla would never showed or admit it, but she was relieved to see Amuro alive, she was rather fond of him. Her wingman never let her on about it; he always knew that Sayla cared underneath that cold and aloof exterior of hers

In the underground maintenance base, the BET rolled onto the large platform elevator. Bringing the BET to a stop, a squad of Techno Vipers and AIM technicians prepped the massive machine for it's task as the elevator rumbled, lifting it up to the level above topped with a large dome. Both Serpentor and Largo watched on as the elevator came to a stop and the huge dome open to the night sky. The BET in position, a powerful beam spewed from its emitter into space and increasing the surrounding Minovsky particle density around Solomon.

"In 48 hours will be the completion of Operation Stardust and the dawn of a new age will arrive. I will rule the world!" Serpentor declared

"We, Serpentor."

"Of course, Largo." Serpentor said with false pretense, "we are partners."


	7. The Glory of Solomon

Closing in on Solomon, the Conquest and Skystrikers increased speed leaving the Medeas behind. "Eagle, Viper, Ghost and Skull squadrons, close formation and start the music!" Ace ordered as he readied the air-to-ground missiles.

"Report!" Lt. Dren ordered rushing into the forward command post, nearly dropping his officer's helmet.

"Multiple signals inbound. They're Joe Medeas, Skystrikers and Conquests!" A Tele-Viper yelled from his station.

Moving to the observation windows, Dren picked up a pair of binoculars, confirming the radar signals. "Bring anti-aircraft and anti-personnel batteries to bear! Launch Rick Doms and Zakus!"

Below the command post, a large cargo bay door opened unleashing several squads of HS-05 Zakus Is, HS-06A, F, J and F2 Zaku IIs; followed by 3 squads of HS-09R Rick Doms flew overhead of the Zakus, while anti-aircraft batteries trained on the approaching Joe fighters. "The anti-aircraft batteries will provide cover for our Rick Doms while the anti-personnel batteries will support the Zakus and slow down any Joe hardsuit units." Lt. Dren ordered. _I'll make sure the Joes will not take one step into Solomon._

"Boys, lets start the music!" Ace ordered as he locked onto the cargo bay doors that released the Cobra hardsuit units. "Fox 3!" two air-to-ground missiles sped from the Skystriker leaving twin white corkscrew trails, pounding a hole into the cargo bay doors.

More missiles sped for Solomon slamming into the installation missing the gun emplacements.

From the Medeas, GMs, GM Cannons, Guncannons, Jagens and Gundams launched to engage the Zakus and Rick Doms. Without barely touching the ground, Hawk fired the flightpack of his RGM-79GS Command GM firing two shots from his beam rifle, destroying an HS-06J Zaku, the first kill in what was to be known as the Battle of Solomon.

Locking on to a Rick Dom, Scarlett fired a round from her Hyper Bazooka, only to see the Rick Dom dodge within inches. But her second shot did not fail her. Amidst of the chaos of battle, she wondered where Duke went. Behind her a HS-06A Zaku readied his heat hawk on the unsuspecting Scarlett only to have his head blown off from another beam rifle. "Hey sweetcakes! Better watch that pretty little ass of yours!" Laughed Monsha from his RGM-79C GM, holding his smoking beam rifle.

"Thank you Monsha. If you ever talk to me like that again, I'll kick your ass!"

The 08th HS Team and the Helldivers seemed to be everywhere; almost unhittable and unavoidable, Zakus and Rick Doms alike saw their insignias was last thing for them to see before seeing the flash of a beam saber or rifle.

"Pull any remaining Zakus and Rick Doms back! We'll draw the enemy closer and then destroy them!" Lt. Dren ordered.

The Zakus began falling back while the Rick Doms provided cover, but the Joes pushed forward with even more strength, overwhelming the Zakus. Cobra launched a full barrage of heavy anti-personnel fire, halting the Joes' advance.

"We can't find the Gundam!" A Viper yelled over the explosions

"What? I didn't hear you!" Dren yelled louder.

"We can't find the Gundam!" The same Viper yelled even louder

"Who's Rick Dom is that?" Dren turned to the observation window seeing a Rick Dom hovering outside the command post. Using hand gestures to convey his response

"Then where is it?" Dren asked seconds before he could shield his eyes from the exploding Rick Dom. "No, it has to be out there. But where?!" Dren asked himself, from the reports he's read, the RX-78-2 Gundam was the best Joe hardsuit outside of the YHS series used by the Knight Sabers.

"Lt. Dren!" A Tele Viper yelled from his radar station

"What?"

"Object approaching from 12 o'clock!"

"What?"

"It looks like a hardsuit, closing fast!" the Tele Viper panicked his report.

Dren watched in horror as several beam shots slammed into the anti-aircraft batteries with pinpoint accuracy. "The Gundam… That white bastard…"

With lightning speed, the RX-78-2 Gundam headed for Solomon like a bat outta hell. Activating the targeting computer, Duke locked onto multiple targets, which included the last remaining Rick Dom, the anti-personnel batteries and the command post. The Rick Dom hovered above the command post firing the remaining rounds in his 36mm giant bazooka.

Dodging his shots, Duke fired his beam rifle; the shot nicked the Rick Dom in the head, but hit the command post. Ripping through the roof, the beam round destroyed several consoles behind Lt. Dren, the shockwave slammed him against the observation windows, and the explosions consumed his body and shattered the windows. Firing three more shots, Duke destroyed the remaining Rick Dom. The beam shot ripped through the chest of the Rick Dom killing the pilot outright. The other two shots destroyed the anti personnel batteries.

Continuing to question Cobra Commander about Solomon's layout, Flint interrogation was interrupted by the snow being kicked and deafening sound of the engines of a Medea. "Flint!" A voice cried out as the Medea's engines died down

"I never thought I'd be glad to see you show up, Wolf!"

"Thanks, Flint," Wolf replied then turned to Cypher, "Cypher can we contact Hawk?"

Cypher shook her head, "Long range communication is impossible due to the high density of Minovsky particles."

"If I may interject, I'm willing to offer my services gaining you access into Solomon." The Commander hissed.

Without warning, Wolf pointed her beam rifle at the Commander. She didn't trust Cobra Commander and she had no reason to spare this bastard, who tortured her 3 years ago. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you?"

"The best reason of all, Wolf, revenge."

"Revenge?" Izumi asked.

"Yes, Serpentor and Largo removed me from command of Cobra and turned my own troops against me."

"Who's Largo?" Flint asked

"An experiment gone wrong and a very dangerous result of that experiment." The Commander explained. He further told Flint and the others before the cancellation of Project BOOMER, there had been experiments in a new type of AI for a command type BAT. This AI closely mimics the human brain. But Largo somehow gained sentience, now believes he's god, wanting to rid the earth of mankind, he was never going to honor the agreement between him, Cobra and AIM, his goal is to replace humanity with BATs and Boomers as the dominate race on Earth. "Only you and GI Joe are the ones who can prevent humanity's twilight and the completion of Operation Stardust."

"Then let's move it!" Wolf ordered

"One minute, you have comrades who are prisoners within Solomon, I'll have my aide Caroline free them and get them to the hardsuit bay."

"What makes you think she hasn't stabbed you in the back?" Wolf shot back

"Believe it or not, Wolf, Caroline is completely loyal to me, she would only pay lip service to Serpentor. One whom I have complete faith in."

Wolf was taken aback; Cobra Commander could have someone he can trust?

Collapsing into his chair, Doc retreated to his office for a break, first time in hours. He carefully sipped his coffee, he didn't know how long he spent in triage, but he knew he spent at least 8 hours in surgery, he hoped his skills were enough to keep Grey Fox alive, but it going to be touch and go, Grey Fox went into cardiac arrest at 3 different times; once as she was being prepped for surgery, the others were during and after surgery. "Doc," A voice called out, he lifted his head to see Shinobu standing in his office.

"Nagumo?"

"I just got back from Langley. What happen? The place looks like hell,"

"Cobra has hit us, they got the BET and Sylia was left in very critical condition."

Shock washed over the CIA liaison's face, "is…is she going to make it?"

"I…don't know. She's been very non-responsive."

"Can I at least see her?"

"Of course," Doc smiled, "Nagumo, talk to her, just let her know someone's with her."

Quietly, Shinobu entered Sylia's hospital room. It took a lot effort for her to approach her friend's bedside; her upper chest was swaddled in bandages, various tubes fed into her right arm carrying drugs, blood and IV solution. As she took a seat next to Sylia's bed, Shinobu took Sylia's hand into hers. She did not want to dwell on what might possibly happen, instead she thought back to their days at the academy, roommates in fact; Sylia tutored her in trigonometry, a class Shinobu was struggling in, while she helped Sylia in philosophy and biology. Shinobu began her one sided conversation with the unconscious Knight Saber.

Deep within Solomon, Caroline watched from a distance as Serpentor praised Cobra for detaining the Joe assault force, but he wanted to keep Hawk and his followers alive long enough to see the end result of Operation Stardust. "Caroline, if you can hear this, don't talk, listen," Caroline listened to the Commander's voice through the earpiece in her left ear. "Get to the detention block, free the Joe prisoners, then get to the hardsuit bay, outfit them with Zakus, Goufs, Doms and Gelgoogs; outfit yourself with your Galbaldy ." Silently Caroline left command and control.

Reaching the detention block, Caroline was stopped by Zarana and Monkey Wrench. "Well, well if ain't Chromedome's bitch!"

"The word is aide, you better watch your mouth. Anyway I suppose to escort the prisoners to be executed."

"Well, we ain't heard nothing about no execution!" Zarana shot back.

"Very well," Caroline said coolly. Quickly she grabbed Monkey Wrench in a headlock, kicking Zarana hard in the face.

"You bitch!" Monkey Wrench yelled breaking free of Caroline's headlock.

Assuming a fighting stance, the Crimson Guard launched her foot into Monkey Wrench's groin. Taking advantage of the Dreadnok's pain, Caroline knocked him out with an uppercut.

"If you want to live through this, you must trust me." Caroline told the Joes.

"Why should we?" Lady J shot back, leaning against the wall.

"Please you must trust me, the survival of humanity is at stake." She pleaded.

It was Lady J's call on this one, their first escape attempt failed with Quick Kick getting killed. It was a risk, but it was one worth taking to get out of Solomon. "Alright you're our guide."

"Good. Right now the main assault force led by General Hawk is outnumbered and outgunned. But Cobra Commander will be leading the Knight Sabers down a maintenance shaft while I get you to the hardsuit bay."

Reaching the hardsuit bay, Caroline suited up in her HS-17 Galbaldy , the Galbaldy looked like a streamlined Gelgoog, but it was based on design of the XHS-15 Gyan, a Cobra hardsuit that was scrapped in favor for the Gelgoog. Lady J suit up in a HS-14A Gelgoog, personally she would rather have her RX-79G Gundam. _Beggars can't be chooser, I suppose._ Lady J noted, she watched the other Joes suit up in Zakus, Goufs or Doms and arming themselves with Heat Hawks and Sabers, machine guns and bazookas. Lady J also took note that her Gelgoog and Caroline's Galbaldy are the only suits equipped with beam rifles and beam sabers.

"Commander, Lady J's unit has been outfitted with hardsuits and we're moving out."

"Acknowledged, we're nearing the maintenance shaft leading to the main staging area."

Outside Solomon, along a mountainside, Cobra Commander led the Joes to a maintenance shaft. "This will lead down to the main staging area."

"Law, Izumi, Jinx, Tunnel Rat, you're still Rawhides, ready for a little OJT?" Wolf smiled.

"Yes sir," Izumi replied, arming her beam rifle.

"In case we've forgotten you idiots, I ain't an officer, I work for a living!"

Cobra Commander only rolled his eyes under his Zaku's helmet. "If you're through with your pointless banter, we still have a mission to complete." The Commander sarcastically pointed out as he opened the hatch leading into the maintenance shaft, then prepped his machine gun and heat saber. He was willing to use his own Zaku against his own forces. Even though Cobra Commander could be a coward at times, but this was not one of those times, he was going to regain leadership of Cobra.

Firing her booster pack, Wolf flew down the maintenance shaft.

In a corridor, Caroline stopped Lady J's team as she examined the staging area, Hawk and the team were surrounded by various Cobra hardsuits, Vipers, BATs and Boomers. For now, they had to wait for the Commander's signal.

Targeting her beam cannon, Wolf locked onto a hatch leading out of the shaft and opened fire. "What was that? The Baroness questioned, Destro pulled out a pair of binoculars.

" **YO JOE!** " Wolf exclaimed screaming from the shaft. Three Rick Doms took off, training their bazookas on her. Locking on, Wolf fired two missiles from the shoulder pods at two of the Rick Doms.

Unable to see through the smoke of the falling Rick Doms, the Siege switched to the infrared sensors on his Rick Dom, only to see a fist emerging from the smoke and slamming into his head. " **KNIGHT SABERS! IT'S SHOWTIME!** " Wolf shouted out

Seeing Cobra distracted by the Knight Sabers and Flint's unit, Lady J fired the boosters of her Gelgoog, with Caroline behind her. The other Joes activated their beam sabers ready for close quarters combat. GM and Gundam clashing with Dom, Gouf and Zaku, Boomer and BAT. The Joes' hardsuits were initially developed for combating the Boomer, now it was time to see if the Gundams can handle the very thing they were built for.

Amidst the melee, Flint, in the RX-79g Gundam, waltzed with his opponent, blocking blows of the Gouf's heat saber, with an opening present he gouged through the armor and chest of both hardsuit and operator with his second beam saber. Suddenly a Gelgoog appeared, he quickly charged for the target.

"Flint!" A voice spoke over his comline. Abruptly then, he stopped, the voice he recognized and he would never forgive himself for impaling her with his beam saber.

"Lady J? Is that you in that hardsuit?" He asked

"That's right, I'm operating this Gelgoog."

Cobra Commander immediately, clutching his machine gun, scanning quickly with the mono-eye sensor of his Zaku, and swung around engaging a BU-12b Combat Boomer and fired. "You know I find this hand-to-hand combat really quite distasteful!" He panted, he was hoping that Serpentor might appear in combat, he wanted to kill the so-called Cobra Emperor not just for constantly screwing him over, also to end that genetically engineered sack-of-crap's existence.

"I suppose," Hawk gulped "You enjoy the simplicity of an interrogation chamber?"

"You have to admit, it's much more civilized!"

"Once this is over, I can arrange one for you!"

"Helldivers! Kick some ass!" Raven ordered whipping out her beam saber, charging for a nearby HS-05S Zaku I

"Roger that, Raven!" Rock & Roll shot back as he salvaged a vulcan gun from a Gouf B3 and opened fire.

As she touched down, 3 Doms, 2 Goufs and 5 Zaku IIs charged for Wolf. "Come get some boys!" She smiled, opening the missile pods on her shoulders, chest and legs along while training her beam rifle and beam cannon on the Cobra suits.

" **HOLY SHIT! RUN!** " The Cobra Sieges and Vipers collectively responded before turning tail. It has become an unwritten rule for Vipers and Crimson Guards that taking on Wolf was tantamount to suicide.

"General Hawk, we gotta shut the BET!" Wolf exclaimed to the General.

With a quick swipe of his beam saber, Hawk finished off a HS-06C Zaku II. "Then let's do it, soldier! **YO JOE!** " Hawk exclaimed lifting up his beam rifle.

" **YO JOE!** " The Joes yelled as GMs, GM Cannons, Gundams, Guncannons, Jagens and captured Zakus, Goufs, Doms and Gelgoogs followed Hawk in his RGM-79GS deeper into Solomon.

"Cobra forces and AIM, we have a common enemy, Serpentor, Largo and his BATs and Boomers. As Cobra Commander, Operation Stardust is rescinded! Who's with me?"

"I believed I speak for the entire organization, when I say we're with you sir." Caroline smiled under the helmet of her Galbaldy Then she turned to the amassed Cobra and AIM personnel, thrusting their fists into the air, chanting ' **SIEG COBRA!** '

Examining a tactical display, Col. Dozle Zabi's eyes widened with shock, "I don't believe this!"

"What?"

"2/3 of our forces have turned against us, they're led by Cobra Commander."

"Damn him! Dozle mobilized all loyal forces and ready the Big Zam for battle."

With Cobra forces loyal to Serpentor marshaled in another staging area. Zakus, Gouf, Doms, Rick Doms and Gelgoogs mobilized and headed for battle. "The enemy has a foothold within Solomon. All hardsuit units mobilize! All combat ready units deploy immediately!" Colonel Zabi ordered as he approached the MA-08 Big Zam. If hardsuits were powered combat exoskeletons, the Big Zam was a massive bipedal tank, with 16 mega particle cannons deployed around the periphery of the fuselage, with looked like two soup bowls fused together, the mobile armor was capable of firing in a 360 degree radius. After salvaging the MAX-01 Apsalus, Cobra engineers had succeeded in developing a particle accelerator mechanism of unprecedented compactness the cannons virtually had no barrels, with exception of the Big Zam's primary cannon. "So that the Big Zam." Dozle mused then turned to his troops. "All units move out! We're going to win this battle!"

Given the complex layout of Fortress Solomon, both Cypher and Dagger were separated from the main assault team, the two Knight Sabers continued down the corridor with Cypher bringing up the rear, her FN Herstal P-90 at the ready and her beam rifle as a backup, Dagger took point. The two entered an antechamber. The blast door slammed down with a thundering crash. "Dagger, someone must be waiting for us," Cypher said with some certainty.

The antechamber led to onto a huge manufacturing plant, the assembly line was completely automated with BATs and Boomers in various states of assembly from raw parts to fully assembled. Dagger instinctively gripped her beam saber and ignited it.

Suddenly from the catwalks above, the henchwoman, Dagger faced in Switzerland, landed before the Knight Saber brandishing a Heat Sword. Dagger recognized her, short dark hair, her face was still melted around the eye from her flashbang and her right arm was replaced without synthetic skin. She gave a satisfied smile knowing she was going face and defeat Dagger in battle.

"Cypher," Dagger spoke to her friend, "run."

"What?"

"I said, run," Dagger said with deadly seriousness in her voice, she didn't want Cypher to be used against her and this was her fight, one she would rather fight alone. "NOW!"

As Cypher ran, Dagger stood there her beam saber before her at the ready; she was ready for her inevitable battle. Clearing any fragment of doubt from her mind, Dagger stood there ready to face off against her opponent.

The for lack of a better term, Boomer women (C-series, covert), unlike a standard Boomer, cannot go "full Boomer" but used finesse and programmed training instead raw power. This Boomer woman stood before Dagger and activated her Heat Sword.

Their weapons crossed, they stood, an endless moment of staring each other down.

The GMs, GM Cannons and Jagens dove deeper into Solomon as Zakus, Goufs, Doms and Gelgoogs fought harder to repulse the Joes.

Taking aim, a Cobra Dom fired a bazooka round at Covergirl's Guncannon. Firing the Guncannon's jumpjets, the shot nearly grazed her leg. "EAT THIS!" She screamed as she returned fire with her shoulder mounted cannons. The shots from her Guncannon ripped the Dom in two before it exploded.

"I'd never realized the size of Cobra's defense forces. This place is a fortress!" Duke observed as he hid under cover from attacking Zakus.

Breaching a set of blast doors the 6th and 3rd teams followed by Jagens stormed the corridor. At the other end Zakus, Goufs and Doms engaged the Joes with a more massive machine waiting in the rear.

The Big Zam fired its primary mega particle cannon at Flash's GM and three Jagens. "What is that thing, it's huge!"

"Hold on, it's just one new model, the others are Doms and Zakus! Let's get it!" Ordered the greenshirt operating a Jagen.

"Hold it, we don't know their battle strength!"

"Time to show these miserable little pawns how the Big Zam's differs from any other weapons platform." Dozle stated. Unlike other Mobile Armors developed by Cobra, the Big Zam ideally required by a crew of 4, but can be operated by one.

The Big Zam lumbered forward, firing its main gun. The intense pressure and heat crushed and melted the Joe hardsuits, killing the operators inside.

" **IT'S A MONSTER!** " Panicked Thunder as he fired his beam rifle repeatedly at the Big Zam. The Big Zam continued forward as the beams bounced off the armor. "The Beam rifle won't work!"

"A monster?" Duke questioned, hearing Thunder's cries over his headset. Approaching the 3rd and 6th teams' last known position. Much to his horror to see his teammates reduced to slag. "Blowtorch? Bazooka? Sci-Fi?" Duke reached for the survivors of the 6th and 3rd teams. Then he looked up as the huge Mobile Armor propelled up towards a set of massive blast doors in the ceiling.

The ground began to quake as the floor split into two. The gap grew wider as the MA-08 Big Zam emerged.

Finishing off a HS-07B3 Gouf, Hawk turned to see the huge bipedal Mobile Armor entering the fray. Never in his worst nightmares has he seen such a weapon, the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. "Oh my god!"

" **THE BIG ZAM'S GONE ACTIVE!** " Screamed Cobra Commander

The Big Zam fired another blast from its Mega Particle Cannon at General Hawk's feet. "All Joes fall back! All Joes fall back!"

The Big Zam lumbered forward as the Joes broke and ran. Dozle watched through a monitor, such power at his control. "We should have mass produced the Big Zam a long time ago!" He laughed. "We would have been done away with the GI Joe team."

Dozle watched the Joes flee, some tried in a futile attempt to cover their retreat. Targeting the main cannon on an RX-77D Guncannon, Dozle fired.

"KIETH!" Uraki screamed watching his friend being incinerated by the Big Zam.

"Uraki! There nothing you can do right now, and I'm not letting you throw life away!" Raven told the ensign.

"Uraki, move it!" Burning added.

The Mega Particle cannon fired again, slamming into Breaker as he ran. Lady J, Flint and Hawk watched as Breaker screamed in agony as his body melted away leaving a steaming red goo and his boots.

"Breaker…..?" Lady J whispered

The Joes fell back to some defensive positions once held by Cobra. "Suggestions people?"

"Sir, the Big Zam could have a working I-Field," Ghost Rider offered.

"A what?"

"An I-Field. Using Minovsky Particles as a barrier from long range beam fire. We tried a prototype on the Apsalus, giving it the ability to hover without the aid of rocket boosters, but couldn't get it to work as a defensive measure."

"Ghost Rider is there way to defeat this I-Field?"

"Yes. At point blank range."

Hawk thought it over, it was their only chance, and it was a suicide mission, the BET must be shut down. "Duke. Wolf."

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Wolf, I need you to divert that Mobile Armor's attention while Duke gets in close to take it out!" Hawk ordered

"You got it, Hawk!"

"Yo Joe!" exclaimed Duke firing the Gundam's boosters.

As Wolf hovered high above the Big Zam, she brought all of her missiles to bear. "Hey asshole! This Bud's for you!" Wolf screamed, letting loose a full swarm of missiles loaded on the FSW fast packs.

"What, from above!" Dozle said as the missiles struck the armor.

"It's your gig now, Duke!"

Duke piloted the Gundam past the Big Zam's mega particle cannons firing arc.

"What, now below?!" Bellowed Dozle

Equipping the Beam rifle, Duke jammed it into one of the Big Zam's rocket nozzles and pulled the trigger.

The Big Zam rocked violently with each successive explosion. Bringing up a damage display on the monitor, Dozle slammed his large hands against the controls. Then the Gundam landed on top of the Big Zam slamming its beam saber into the Mobile Armor's hull. " **THAT GOD DAMN GUNDAM!** How could it defeat the Big Zam?!" Dozle demanded as he grabbed for an AKS-74u

Dozle stood before the Gundam, Duke was 6'2" without the Gundam; but Dozle was at least 6'6" or 6'8". "I don't understand how a single hardsuit could do this!" Dozle demanded firing his AK at Duke. "For the glory of Cobra, for my own pride! You will not beat me! You will not beat me!"

"Is this guy nuts?"

"Duke, get away! That Mobile Armor's about to blow!" Scarlett yelled over the comline.

"Roger!" Duke replied. The Gundam sped away as Dozle was consumed in the destruction of the Big Zam.

Beam saber and heat sword clashed in the battle between Dagger and the Boomer woman as their battle took into the catwalks above the manufacturing plant.

The network of catwalks underneath Dagger's feet. That a careless attack could slice through a support sending them crashing down below, yet undaunted, Dagger kept up a series of thrusts which pushed her enemy back.

Using her heat sword to ward off the attacks of Dagger's beam saber, the Boomer woman calmly spoke as the two fought, "you fight well, for a pitiful human."

"This pitiful human," Dagger retorted with another thrust, "has been trained in the way of the samurai!"

In two graceful moves, the Boomer woman hooked Dagger's saber out of her hand, sending it flying. Her enemy distracted and disarmed, the Boomer's nails extended into claws slicing into Dagger's armor and breaking skin. "You will die along with the rest of humanity." A slash from her heat sword for Dagger made the Knight Saber fire her jump jets in effort to protect herself landed a distance away.

With a swipe of her sword, the Boomer woman took out two supports of the catwalk sending Dagger tumbling down onto a conveyor.

Leaping down the Boomer woman faced off with Dagger as robotic welders, cutters and other arms created various components for the Battle Android Trooper and Boomers.

Pulling out her other beam saber, Dagger had to concentrate on the attacks from her opponent but also her surroundings.

Cypher watched as the fierce battle unfolded. Dagger was fighting with everything she had while dodging the machinery. She felt useless nothing but a spectator, unable to help Dagger, this was her fight.

Dagger continued with the parries and blows as the two traveled down the conveyor belt. _Stand firm._ Dagger mentally reinforced to herself, one of the many words of advice from her uncle. _Stand firm._ She repeated. Then Dagger unleashed another series of fierce attacks.

Firing her jumpjets, Dagger retreated off the assembly line to regroup; her opponent followed in relentless pursuit.

Her knees buckled with exhaustion from fighting this Boomer woman. She had to take a moment to gather her strength and plan her next move. She closed her eyes, gathering what inner reserves she had left. Doubt about her surviving this battle began to gnaw at her.

Dagger made her way out of the manufacturing plant and head for the exit. Deep within Solomon, the power plant was across a large chasm with only a small personnel bridge connecting it with the rest of the base.

The Boomer woman found her prey and continued their duel with a fierce onslaught of attacks, pushing Dagger across the bridge.

Exhausted, Dagger tried to fend off her attacker but fell on her back.

With a vise like grip the Boomer woman tore off Dagger's helmet. She wanted to see the abject fear on her face before delivering the killing blow.

With a calm silence, Dagger was ready for her fate but she will never be defeated.

Raising her heat sword, the Boomer woman readied her killing attack.

A shot rang out over the bridge and chasm. Slumping over the railing the Boomer woman fell into the abyss below. Leaving Dagger to see Cypher in the YHS-04 before her, holding her P-90. "Cypher?" She asked with relief.

Cypher rushed to Dagger's aid. "It's okay now, Linna, you can rest now. It's over."

"I thought I told someone not to interfere." Dagger asked with labored breath.

Cypher removed her helmet, she felt better to say this face to face. "Linna, I just couldn't just watch her kill someone who I love like a sister."

Dagger's lips curled into a smile at Cypher's words. The two Knight Sabers had a bond that could never be broken and they would always look out for each other. "Thanks Nene, just for being my friend."

Leaning against Cypher, Dagger dragged her body across the bridge. "Cypher?" Dagger quietly asked.

"Yes?"

"We need to blow that manufacturing plant."

"Well, I have my beam rifle and one of your beam sabers, and with your other, I could rig them to overload in places to do the most damage and blow up all those BATs and Boomers."

Dagger smiled at the idea. "Let's do it."

"Colonel, we lost the Big Zam's signal. Colonel Zabi is dead." Nanai informed Kycilia.

Kycilia showed no outward signs of emotion on the death of her brother. "So Dozle is dead. Nanai, I'll be in my ready room."

"Ma'am."

Kycilia Zabi entered Dozle's ready room. She was worried. She didn't know where Cobra Commander was or the rest of command staff, Serpentor had entered battle in his Gelgoog and the comlines were down.

Approaching Dozle's desk, Kycilia tugged at her mask. Similar to the mask of a Cobra officer, but her uniform and mask were made from a rubberized fabric, the mask would shape itself around her neck into a collar, when pulled down. Kycilia would only wear her mask in the presence of others.

Lying on the desk was an envelope marked 'Kycilia, in the event of my death,' opening the letter, Kycilia began to read.

My dearest sister

If you're reading this, then I'm dead. You're now in command of Solomon and Cobra. You must not show weakness to the men. Cobra Commander has written orders, to evacuate our forces, head for Kimbareid Africa, to our base called A Baoa Qu. Kycilia don't grieve for me, this how I wanted to end my life fighting for something I believed in. My last command as your superior and a final request as your brother, is to escape Solomon and reach A Baoa Qu safely.

Forever your loving brother

Dozle

Kycilia placed the letter on the desk, she didn't have time to shed tears. Exiting the ready room and entered Ops. "Nanai."

"Ma'am?"

"As of right now I'm assuming command of Solomon and all remaining Cobra forces."

"Your orders?"

"Begin evacuation procedures, get Scrap Iron up here and prepare the Auto Destruct Sequence."

"Yes Ma'am."


	8. Red Eyes

Outside Solomon, Lt. Ajan oversaw several loadmasters offload an ammo truck and three Strykers. "Lt. are you sure you want to take charge of this?" Cross Country asked.

"Hawk and the assault team must be running out ammo and e-caps." Matilda replied, readying her M-9. "Get to the ammo truck and prepare to move out, Cross Country."

Training his beam rifle on Wolf, Serpentor's targeting computer in his Gelgoog acquired a lock on her head.

With a swipe of her beam saber, Wolf took down a C-55 combat boomer with ease, then quickly with her beam rifle, she spun around to fire at a Rick Dom above her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Firestorm saw Serpentor preparing to fire. On instinct, Firestorm ran as fast as she could in her Guncannon hardsuit, " **WOLF!** Watch out!" she screamed as Serpentor fired. She shoved Wolf out of the way as the shot traveled, ripping into Firestorm's heart than Serpentor's intended target. All Wolf could do watch in absolute horror as the shot ripped right through her best friend.

"Sylvie?" Wolf whispered, she tore off her friend's helmet only to be met with lifeless eyes. "Sylvie? Oh god no! **NO!** " Shock quickly was replaced with uncontrollable rage. Sylia could be dying or even dead as Wolf held Firestorm's body, and Firestorm was already dead. " **SERPENTOR, YOU'RE NUMBER ONE ON MY SHIT LIST! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE DEAD!** " Roared Wolf all her hatred and anger taking control of her.

In her surging anger, Wolf fired her booster pack and took off after Serpentor. She was going to make pay him for both Sylvie and Sylia. Even if the cost was her own life.

"Wolf! Come back!" Izumi yelled, then she turned to Cover Girl, "Where she's going?"

"Kid, when Priss is pissed, she'll make hell look like a friendly community. She's going to kill Serpentor." Cover Girl took off running after Wolf with Izumi grabbing a shotgun from a fallen HS-05B Zaku I.

As Wolf continued down the corridor, she pushed her booster pack to its maximum thrust. Out of nowhere BATs armed with vulcan guns opened fire. Even as she took multiple hits, she continued after Serpentor. Entering a chamber, she knew she had to be near the BET, her sensors were picking up massive energy readings and the Minovsky particle density was off the charts. Between her and the BET were at least a hundred BATs. Drawing both her beam sabers, Wolf charged for the Android Troopers. " **OUT OF MY FUCKIN' WAY!** " She screamed.

Minutes later, Cover Girl and Izumi reached the chamber to see BATs chopped up six ways from Sunday. "Whoa, Wolf did all this?" Izumi asked

"Her bad side is not a pretty sight. We better sit on the sidelines, and let Wolf face Serpentor alone."

Taking a quick scan of the area, Wolf carefully approached the BET. Floodlights shined around the perimeter. "That's close enough Wolf!"

"It's over Serpentor! Put your head between your legs and kiss your fuckin' ass goodbye!"

"Far from it. I'll be master of this world, prepare to watch as humanity ends!"

"The only thing you're going to be master of is Jack and shit! And Jack got the hell out of town!"

Serpentor only laughed, much to Wolf's anger. "You think you're strong enough to stop me? You're weak and pathetic. You couldn't even save Grey Fox or that worthless wretch whose sacrifice was in vain on your behalf. Why you ask because you are a coward!"

Wolf could feel the intense anger and rage surging through her body. Her hands were clenched so tight she could picture her knuckles whiter than a preacher's sheets. One thing that sets her off was calling her a coward. But on one hand he was right; she was powerless to save Grey Fox and Firestorm. But she wasn't powerless to fight Serpentor. "You just made the biggest mistake ever, you retarded mother fucker!" With that Wolf charged for Serpentor's Gelgoog.

Serpentor caught Wolf by the throat. Tightening his grip, he slammed his enemy into the ground with such force, shattering the concrete around her back.

Wolf broke free before Serpentor could punch her head into the pavement. Scrambling to her feet, Wolf drew her beam saber while Serpentor followed suit. Wolf had to thank those training sessions Dagger put the Knight Sabers through on sword fighting, it gave her the confidence to face Serpentor.

Serpentor twirled his twin beam saber like a baton, firing his Gelgoog's jump jets towards Wolf. His first attack was quickly blocked by Wolf's saber. _Oh! You're mine, bastard!_

From a safe distance, Largo watched with amusement as Serpentor and Wolf fought. His cybernetic mind assimilated and analyzed the combat data of Wolf. Developing a possible countermeasure.

Breaking Serpentor's beam saber, Wolf charged for Serpentor in all her fury as he fell back. With her saber, she sliced the Cobra Emperor's arm off. "You may have cut my arm off. But a coward like you will not defeat me! **COBRA!** " Serpentor howled slamming the shoulder of his Gelgoog into Wolf's stomach. Another burst of his jump jets, crashing and pinning the Knight Saber against a wall. "For you futile attempt of fighting, you only embrace death." With his only hand around her throat, he began to slowly crush the oxygen and blood flow to her brain.

"Fuck you, asshole! Life's a bitch…." She squeaked. His grip tightening around her neck, Wolf's lungs burned for oxygen, she fought to keep herself from blacking out as she drew her 2nd beam saber. "Then you die!" Saber in hand, Wolf plunged it into Serpentor's heart.

"You will still…. Lose." Serpentor breathed his last breath

"When you get to hell, tell them who sent you!" Wolf spat with labored breath. "Nobody fucks with the Knight Sabers!"

"Wolf!" Two voices called out.

She turned to her friends in their Guncannon and GM Cannon suits. "Cover Girl, Izumi," she noticed while making her way to the BET. With the press of a few buttons, Wolf deactivated the BET. "She did it! She shut down the BET!" Izumi cheered to Cover Girl.

From the shadows the sound of clapping could be heard. "Bravo, bravo Wolf, you saved me the trouble of eliminating Serpentor." Largo announced as he stepped over Serpentor's body. "Serpentor has served his purpose. Now you can watch humanity die." Suddenly two shots whizzed by Largo's head.

"Stay where you are or you're dead meat!" Cover Girl warned, smoke rising from the Guncannon's barrels.

Not impressed, Largo sent from his hand a blast powerful enough to send both Izumi and Cover Girl flying into a wall. "Playtime is over."

" **YOU BASTARD!** " Wolf screamed as she fired her beam cannon, only to see Largo dodge the blast.

"Is this all your anger amounts to?" Largo charged for Wolf and with full force slammed his fist into her armored abdomen sending her flying through a reinforced concrete wall and into another chamber. Largo gleefully smiled at the fallen Knight Saber. "How stupid of you to think you were a match for me! You've come all this way to die like a dog!"

Wolf stood up, even as her knees buckled, she stood up. She had to fight, for Sylvie, for Sylia and Courtney. "I won't be beaten… I can't be beaten… not in this fight!" She vowed defiantly to Largo. "If I can kick Serpentor's ass, I can do the same to you!"

"Then allow me to pay homage to your admirable, albeit trifling bravery, Wolf!" Largo said as he threw off his long coat. "Take a good look!" Showing her that he was far more advanced than any Battle Android or Boomer; Largo looked far more inhuman in his true form. His skin took a greyer pigment while his upper torso looked denser as it took on a more armored form, his corneas were black as night while his retinas had a red coloration to them. Red veins emerged from his temples. "I guess; I'll have to dirty my hands!"

Wolf charged for Largo putting whatever power she had into her suit's strength booster, making a fist, drew it back and drove it fiercely into Largo's face but he grabbed her arm, stopping her punch. With his free hand he ripped off her chest armor and causally tossed her aside like a rag doll.

"This humiliating! Shit! Is this is? Is this end?"

As Largo stood over Wolf, he sneered at his opponent, the YHS-02 was heavily damaged. Was this the best his opponent could do? "You'll carry your humiliation to your grave, worm!" Largo smugly stated kicking her in the stomach, there was not much Wolf could do in retaliation.

"I just want bury to this bastard!" Wolf said, her body refused to move. But her will to live, to fight quelled any pain in her body. "I don't want to die like this. I have to fight!"

Suddenly an explosion behind Largo diverted his attention from Wolf; he figured it was more from that troublesome woman in the Guncannon. He would enjoy slowly ripping her apart just to make Wolf's suffering that more exquisite before killing her. But it wasn't, this object had a V antenna at its head.

"Gundam?"

"A Gundam!" Largo shouted

Dashing for the Gundam, Wolf blew apart of what remained of the YHS-02 to suit up in the RX-78-3 Gundam. Largo just watched as Wolf was encased in the Gundam. "Kick his ass, Wolf," Cypher spoke over the comline. _Time to rock the casbah!_

" **HERE I COME, YOU BASTARD!"** Roared Wolf; firing the Gundam's jump jets at Largo.

Largo gave a quick nod of his head and two squads of BATs surrounded him drawing their weapons, several of them carried mini guns. Wolf leapt into the air firing the Gundam's 9mm Vulcan guns mounted on the arms. Bullets rained on the android troopers reducing their numbers. Touching down Wolf drew her beam saber; with a quick motion she decapitated three of them in one swipe while unleashing the 9mm vulcans mounted in the head on the remaining BATs. "Now for you!" Wolf exclaimed in anger launching herself, she came at Largo with a flying kick only to have him merely dodge with a slight motion of his head.

Largo found all of Wolf's bravado and fury to be amusing but even he had his limits. Largo wanted to end this fight and just kill her instead of breaking her by killing her lover and those she cared about before ending her life. Now Wolf turned into a petty annoyance. Largo demonstrated his full power by unleashing a powerful shockwave attack carving a large furrow in the concrete floor and her if she didn't leap out of the way.

_Fuck! Such power. This is one experiment I cannot allow Cobra to repeat! I need to drop this bastard!_

"So the worm is a worm after all." Largo snidely smirked, "Withmy next attack I will send you to Hell!" Largo wound up ready to throw another shockwave.

"I won't run away! Not from this, there's too much at stake!" Wolf vowed summing up what inner strength she had in her. "Sylia…Sylvie… **GIVE…ME…STRENGTH!** _ **"**_ She bellowed putting all of her rage and anger into one final punch. With a battlecry she threw her punch as Largo attacked with his; slamming their fists into each other.

The force if the blow cracked the Gundam's armor and completely shattering Largo's left. He howled in pain and anger unable to comprehend how a human could defeat him.

"I did it," Wolf sighed, exhausted she collapsed, only to be caught by an RGM-79GS Command GM, to her almost came out of nowhere. "Hawk,"

"I got you soldier; you did good."

"Priss!" Two voices called out. Dagger and Cypher arrived with Duke and several others. "All of you."

"How vile you humans are," Largo groaned covering the stump that was his left arm synth-blood dripping from the wound, "the crime for attacking a god…"

Hawk watched stunned as waves appeared in Largo's throat as if he was regurgitating something, his mouth opened to near inhuman proportions to reveal an energy weapon in his mouth. " **GO TO HELL!** "

Suddenly his head exploded in a burst of smoke and fire, sending synthetic matter flying. His body slumped over revealing Cover Girl being supported by Izumi; exhaust rose from the shoulder barrel of her Guncannon. _Nice shot, Babe_. Wolf smiled to herself.

Cypher remotely uplinked her suit's computer to Cobra main computer core accessing data on the attack satellites. "General, we have a problem, the sats are moving into firing position!"

"Where Cypher?"

"Uploading to your suit now,"

The uploaded data showed the sats charted course one was heading for North America with enough firepower to wipe out half of the seaboard the other was directing its firepower on Solomon. "Oh my god, Cypher is there anything that can be done?"

"I don't know, most of the encryption is no joke, sir, I'm looking for a backdoor but I don't know if I can do it." Cypher said doubting herself but she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Wolf.

"I got faith in ya' kid; you can do it." Wolf said

Cypher stunned at Wolf's words. The two have traded friendly insults at each other and for the most part are on friendly terms, but this was the first time Wolf admitted having faith in Cypher's skills. "Thanks Priss,"

Cypher flipped open the panel of her suit's right wrist revealing a small keyboard. She began typing with her left hand. As she suspected the encryption was no joke; her suit scanned for any unprotected port in the computer core. Her HUD displayed the countdown until firing, ticking away like a doomsday clock. Sweat poured down her face as she ran face as she ran four different impossible differential cryptanalysis programs against the cipher key simultaneously. Her eyes darted between the countdown and the status bars. She quickly prayed to god for a break and holding her breath. Her left hand flew across the keyboard even though her hand beginning to cramp on her but she couldn't stop now with all that was at stake. "Come on break god damn you!" She muttered to herself.

Hawk and the other Joes watched the 'death' clock hoping Cypher's efforts pull through.

Cypher smiled as the she broke through the encryption. "I have access to the command uplink to both satellites. Hopefully I can detonate them without destroying the warheads."

"Just do it, damn it!" Wolf growled.

In space the missile hatches opened as jets fired positioning the launchers and mega particle cannons toward their targets. The cannons began the pre-fire charging sequence. Cypher uploaded the command to eject warheads and self-destruct. Inside the launchers the warheads separated from the missiles and floated towards Earth to burn up in the atmosphere. The satellites soon overloaded and exploded in twin balls of light.

Standing alone in the Command Center along with Scrap Iron and Nanai, Kycilia currently in full command of Cobra gave the order she never thought she would give. "Computer, Lt Colonel Kycilia Zabi. Commence Auto-destruct sequence, authorization: Zabi-Pi-4-5-3-8."

"Computer, Captain Nanai Miguel, Chief of Tactical Combat Operations. Confirm Auto-destruct sequence, authorization: Nanai-2-2-beta-charlie

"Computer, Scrap Iron. Confirm Auto-destruct sequence, authorization: Scrap Iron-3-7-gamma-foxtrot."

"Command Authorization accepted. Awaiting final code to begin auto-destruct sequence." The Computer replied

"This is Lt. Colonel Zabi, destruct sequence Alpha-1, one hour, silent countdown. Enable."

"Self Destruct in one hour. There will be no further audio warnings."

The Joes heard around them of the Auto Destruct warning. Using her onboard computer, Cypher remotely accessed Solomon's main computer core and transmitted a countdown display to all Joe hardsuits.

"Everyone out here, move! Forget the BET!" Hawk ordered as he opened his comlink, "Hawk to all Joes, Solomon is going self-destruct, get out here!" Hawk fired his jumpjets heading for the exit.

In a hanger on the far side of Solomon, away from the fighting and the BET, several air vipers finished prepping a private jet for Lt. Colonel Kycilia Zabi, Scrap Iron and Nanai. "Pilot, take off as soon as possible." Kycilia ordered.

"Shouldn't we wait for the Commander?" Nanai questioned.

"No, over 35% of our forces are either dead or incapable of fighting, the command staff is fractured due to Serpentor's death. We must withdraw and go underground. I have written orders from Cobra Commander, that we must stay together and continued our work. We'll head to our base A Baoa Qu at Kimbareid, Africa."

It was long way to the exit, Hawk glanced at display of the approximate time to destruction and the minutes were ticking by her estimates they had about 30 minutes. Solomon was maze of dead, debris and rubble.

15 minutes

20 minutes, the Hawk, Duke, the Knight Sabers met up with the main assault force as the base began to erupt in a series of powerful explosions as the Joes rushed through the main staging areas heading for the vehicle hanger. Wolf raced down the corridor leading to the hanger until an explosion slammed her into the left side of the corridor with debris and rubble pinning her down. "Fuck! I'm not going to die like this! I'm not going leave Courtney alone! I want to see Sylia again!" She vowed, fighting the rubble off her Gundam and braving the intense flames.

The base's destruction grew more violent sending rubble raining down around runway as the jet carrying Kycilia, Nanai and Scrap-Iron taxied down the tunnel runway with a flight group of Rattlers following close behind. The jets picked up speed down the runway as the base was literately coming down around them. The Air Viper pulled back on the stick and lifted the plane off the ground and flew out of the hanger into open air heading east for Africa.

Solomon erupted into one massive explosion as the Joes escaped to safety of the snowfield and the Medea transports. "Where's Wolf?" Duke asked, she wasn't with the Joes who escaped Solomon, then she must be…

"Priss?" Cover Girl whispered fearing the worse, another large explosive plume rose from the fortress "oh no," collapsing to her knees, she buried her face in the hands and wept. "Please god, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, she was a good soldier," Hawk quietly told Cover Girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

 _You don't understand._ _She was more than a good soldier, General; she was my lover._ She said to herself, she started to head for the nearest Medea, needing to be alone to grieve. "Hey what is that?" Raven called out.

"It must take a lot cajones to survive that," Monsha quipped. Cover Girl turned to see a figure emerging from the smoke, haze and fire of the burning fortress. Running out into the snowfield to get a closer look. The figure walked onto the snowfield. "It's a Gundam!" Exclaimed Izumi recognizing, the outline of the familiar V antenna through the smoke and haze.

"Priss?" Cover Girl smiled, tears flowing down her face. "Oh Priss!" Running towards the Knight Saber, despite the fact her Guncannon was drained of power and it felt more like extra weight on her. But she kept running, tackling Priss into the snow in a hug.

"I'm okay, Courtney." Wolf answered quietly, stroking the back of her head. "I'm okay."

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Priss." Cover Girl cupped Priss' chin and kissed her lover. "I love you."

On the trip back home, Hawk pulled off the helmet of his Command GM, he was glad to get the helmet off, but will feel even better with a shower. Opening a compartment in the chest, he pulled out a small case of cigars. As he smoked, he thought back on Solomon. It was a Pyrrhic victory for the GI Joe team, they lost a lot of good people: Quick Kick, Firestorm, Ensign Chuck Keith, Breaker, Thunder, Snow Job, Short Fuse, Zap and Flash. Breaker's death was hardest to take, because the way he died, in the way of the Big Zam's main weapon. There was nothing left of him except his boots. Now he had to be the bearer of bad news to the families. He turned to look at Wolf, with Cover Girl holding her and their hands intertwined, at end of the Medea's cargo hold; it was a bitter victory for her as well.


	9. Survivors

The private jet carrying Kycilia, Nanai and Scrap Iron arrived at A Baoa Qu, at least 8 hours after the fall of Solomon, Even though all three were rather exhausted, with Kycilia bearing the worst of it with the loss of her brother Dozle, still preceded to report and brief Berg Katse. Hopefully, Kycilia can at least grieve for her brother in private, once she had a moment.

The trio entered Katse's office, an office ornately decorated with elaborate wood paneling and burgundy carpeting, with the Intelligence chief sitting in a high back chair and behind a dark ornate wood desk.

"Commander Katse. Lt Colonel Kycilia Zabi reporting with Capt Miguel and Scrap Iron," Kycilia stated without saluting.

"I see you three survive that fiasco. What the hell happen at Solomon? I've just read the prelim reports, the Big Zam's destroyed and the base is a huge smoking crater. Also the Knight Saber known as Wolf really went to town. Where's Cobra Commander?"

"I don't know, Katse," Kycilia truthfully answered, she didn't know if the Commander was killed in the destruction of Solomon or not. "Whatever his fate was, he has orders for you Katse." Kycilia reached into her briefcase and pulled out typed orders from Cobra Commander.

"Oh?"

"His orders are for Scrap Iron, Nanai and myself to continue our work, fortunately the Joes will never learn of the full extent of our Hardsuit or Mobile Suit development. Also, all data and material concerning Project BOOMER is ordered to be destroyed, especially all research into the Largo project."

"Hmm. Very well." Katse answered, after the three officers left, he requested the most recent report on Cobra's troop strength after the fall of Solomon. Given that he was now in command of Cobra, being the most senior commander, Serpentor was dead (which Katse took great delight, since he never liked him to begin with, he'll have to dig out his tap shoes to dance on Serpentor's grave), the Commander, Destro, and the Baroness' fates were unknown, Zartan and his idiot Dreadnoks were irrelevant, Xamot and Tomax most likely were not even at Solomon. He made out an order, which was in part of his orders from Cobra Commander, for all Cobra operatives and units to either go into hiding or proceed to A Baoa Qu.

Exiting the Medea transport, Hawk reached out and placed his hand on Priss' shoulder. "Priss, if it's any comfort, I'm sorry about Sylvie."

Without a word Priss pulled away and walked away. She made her way to the motorpool where she leaned against the outer wall. Sliding to the ground, she brought her knees against her chest, she couldn't take it anymore. Priss just broke down and wept.

"Hey, Priss! Where are you?" Cover Girl called out. She went after Priss, in her current emotional state, it was unwise to leave her alone. As she looked around, Cover Girl neared the motorpool hearing the sound of someone crying. Following the sound, she found her lover.

Priss looked to see her friend, her lover kneeling next to her with a hand on her shoulder. "C…C…Courtney?" Her voice quivered.

"I'm here Priss," she smiled. Cover Girl drew Priss closer, resting the Knight Saber's head against her chest. Priss continued to sob loudly. "Shh. It's okay Love."

"How is she, Doc?" Hawk asked. Soon as the Joes return to headquarters, Hawk made a beeline for the hospital.

"It's too early too tell, she's still non-responsive. Nagumo's in there right now, reading to her."

Hawk entered Sylia's room, Shinobu had a stack of Sylia's books including Sherlock Homes, Plato, Cicero and Victory Through Airpower by Alexander P. de Seversky. He stood there, listening to Shinobu finish reading Scandal in Bohemia. "Nagumo, why don't you grab a quick shower and get some sleep."

Shinobu stretched the stiff muscles in her back and neck. "All right, can you take over?"

"Sure." He sat down and began reading Victory Through Airpower

Walking into her quarters, Shinobu stretched her tired body. Even though these were temporary quarters since she splits her work as CIA Liaison between here and Langley, Shinobu added some touches, mainly books and pictures. As she loosen her neck tie, she picked up a silver framed picture of Sylia and her in front of Fenway Park dressed in t-shirts, jeans and their West Point varsity jackets; Shinobu wore her Red Sox ball cap with her arms around Sylia. The picture was taken during their senior year. _We had a lot of fun._

Placing the picture back on the table, Shinobu opened her violin case and took her violin. They used to play duets together with Sylia on the piano. A month after Serpentor's creation, to unwind the Joes organized a talent show, where Shinobu and Sylia played a duet of Beethoven's "Sonata Fur Klavier." Placing the base under her chin and positioning the bow to the strings along with the fingers of her left hand, Shinobu started to play, in her mind she imagined Sylia playing along on the piano.

Cover Girl tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep; her mind continued to focus on Priss. Turning over, she looked to the other side of the bed to find it empty. Reaching out, she touched the pillow to find it somewhat damp. _Was Priss crying again?_ She asked herself as she got out of bed still in her underwear, she walked out into the living area and over to the kitchenette table to find her lover, wearing a cropped tank top and underwear, with a bottle of tequila and a glass. Her heart sank worried Priss was going to take the easy way out of her problems. "Priss, my love, that's not going to make everything better." Cover Girl gently chided her.

Priss looked to the love of her life with red-rimmed eyes then back to the glass. "I haven't even taken a drink. I want to, but I know I would be going down a very dark path. I'll lose everything, my career, my friends, and most importantly you." Her eyes began to flood again as she contemplated the temptation, "I want all this pain to go away." She said as her voice took an angrier tone. "But I can't! **GOD DAMN IT!** " In a bellow of rage she threw the bottle of tequila against a wall smashing the bottle and collapsed to her knees.

Cover Girl ran to her side and just held her in her arms. She began to gently rock Priss in her arms. "I never told her, Courtney," Priss sobbed.

"Told her what?"

"I love her." Priss sadly whispered

Cover Girl was shocked but also deeply concerned that the relationship she shared with the Knight Saber was for naught that she was in love with Sylia. "Love her?"

"No, you misunderstand, Courtney. I do love you, with all my heart. But I love Sylia with all my heart in a different way." Priss said her voice sounded much calmer. "She's more than my friend. She is my mentor. But more than that, she was the first to reach out to me, the first to ever listen to me, the first who ever gave a damn about me!" Priss started to weep in Cover Girl's arms. She said nothing; she just wanted to hold Priss in arms as she quietly prayed for Sylia's recovery. She noticed Priss calmed down again.

"My love, let's go back to bed."

Her footsteps echoed down a dimly lit hallway, Sylia continued walking towards the bright light at the end. Along the hall were doors that did not open. Sylia moved closer to the end of the hall; midway, a person who was an older version of Sylia stopped her. "Mom?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "It's not your time yet Sylia," She spoke in a ghostly voice. "You still have too much to do."

"Mom, I don't understand."

"It's okay for you not to understand. Clayton and your friends still need you."

Sylia still didn't know what was going on, this was the first time, in a sense she has seen her mother. But as she tried to get closer to her mother, Sylia was pulled back to the blackness at the end of the hall.

"Mom?!" Sylia screamed

"I love you Sylia," Her words echoed as Sylia was swallowed up in the darkness

Her eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness, Sylia slowly realized she was in a hospital bed. At her bedside was General Hawk, who looked like he hasn't shaved or slept in 3 days, a fatherly smile came to his face. "How are you old friend?"

Reaching out with her hand Sylia took her CO's hand and gave him a weak squeeze and smile. "I've had better days, Clayton." Her voice was weak and hoarse. "How are you?"

Hawk told Sylia everything that happen at Solomon, Priss facing off against Serpentor and Largo, also the Joes who were killed by the Big Zam. "Breaker was among the dead."

"Breaker? He was a good soldier, despite his bubblegum chewing."

"Also Sylvie bought it; she sacrificed her life to save Priss."

Sylia face took a sadden expression. "How's Priss holding up?"

"From intense anger and rage to a complete emotional collapse because she had lost one friend all ready and fearing of losing another."

Sylia knew Priss needed her. Seeing nearly losing Sylia, but watching Sylvie die must have been a devastating blow. A lot of feelings began to stir within Sylia including maternal feelings. "Clayton, I need to see her."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll try talking to Doc about releasing you early."

Three days later, against Doc's advice, he allowed Sylia a limited release from the infirmary. Limping on a cane, she headed for Priss and Cover Girl's quarters. Walking in the door, she found Cover Girl sitting on the couch, she looked liked she hadn't slept well in days. "Courtney?"

With tired eyes, she looked up to Sylia, "Sylia. Priss is in her room, basically an emotional wreck. I've tried to console her, comfort her, and nothing helped." Her voice began to falter, "I love her, Sylia, but I feel like I've failed her."

"Courtney," Sylia said in a quiet tone, "You did the best you could, and you were there for her, especially when she broke down. You haven't failed her, because you given her a very precious gift: the need to be loved and to be feel loved. Something she hasn't had much in her life."

"Thank you," Cover Girl quietly smiled.

Entering Priss' quarters, it was the same as the last time Sylia was in here the floor was littered with empty beer cans and cigarette packs, dirty laundry along with motorcycle and music magazines. Sylia found her Sgt. lying in bed, obviously she's been crying. "Priss?" Sylia softly said as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"Why, Sylia?" She asked lifting herself up to see Sylia's face; another flood of tears came from her eyes. "Why Sylvie? Why did she have to die?" She asked like a little kid asking why her dog died.

"Oh Priss, I'm truly sorry about Sylvie," Sylia drew the Knight Saber into her arms, gently rocking her. Priss began crying on her CO's shoulder. "Sylvie was your friend. You've saved her countless times, nearly at the expense of your own life."

"I've lost a lot in this fight. I don't see any **FUCKIN'** effect! Cobra still survived. I don't want to see you die, Sylia. Please don't die. I could never take it." Priss broke down.

"Priss, if you ever need me, I'll always be there for you." Tears ran from Sylia's eyes as she rested her head against Priss'. Gently, she stroked the back of Priss' head. Sylia always saw Priss as a very tough and angry person, right now she was at her most vulnerable and hurting more than Sylia realized, it broke her heart to see Priss like this. Priss sobbed for a few more minutes, until her body gradually grew relaxed, but Sylia kept rocking.

When Sylia first formed the Knight Sabers, she was just going to be their commander, but she became a surrogate mother, a role she felt rather comfortable in. This allowed her to tap into those maternal feelings she has locked away. Kissing the sleeping brow before her, Sylia wanted to hold on to these feelings as long as possible.

"I love you, Sylia," Priss mumbled as she slept in the older Knight Saber's arms.

Hearing those words produced a warm feeling in her heart. One thing Sylia has yearned for was a sense of family. The Knight Sabers have been and always will be her family. She would always be grateful for having Priss, Linna, Nene and Courtney in her life. "I love you too, Priss." Sylia whispered softly into Priss' ear.

The healing process was going to take some time, but Sylia was going to be with her, every step of the way. She wanted her right hand woman back to as Priss would describe herself, the bad ass bitch of the Knight Sabers she always was. Right now she just wanted to hold the sleeping Priss in her arms.

Cobra Commander sans uniform, helmet and faceplate stared out onto ocean from his villa on the French Rivera. After the fall of Solomon, he gave strict orders for Cobra to lie low for the organization to be reorganized and seal up the minor vacuum from Serpentor's death. But he discreetly gave orders to Kycilia, Scrap Iron and Nanai to continue their work for when Cobra was ready to strike again. "Sir," a female voice called out breaking the Commander's train of thought. It was his aide Caroline in a deep red evening gown and red high heels. "It's time; we should be heading to the casino."

"I'll get my tux, my dear." The Commander replied; both he and Caroline were posing as international bankers. But also for the first time in years the Commander was taking a vacation.

On the roof of the barracks, Priss wanted to be alone. She stared at a photo of her and Sylvie when they were in Kosovo, both in full combat gear, smiling. Priss had a cigarette in her mouth and her arm on Sylvie's shoulder, giving a thumb's up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said from behind her.

"Both Serpentor and Largo said I was a coward. I was powerless to do anything and now Sylvie's dead and you were nearly killed." She sighed as she turned to face Sylia.

"Priss, you're facing a crisis in confidence. I've been there, it's not easy." Sylia said as she drew closer to Priss, reaching out cupping the younger woman's cheek with her hand. Priss found comfort from the warm, soft touch of Sylia's hand and the compassionate smile on her CO's face. "It's going to take time and you need to grieve for Sylvie. Maybe we should spend some time off base together, I need to heal physically, you need to heal emotionally and spiritually."

"I feel so alone," Priss choked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sylia drew Priss closer, allowing Priss to lay her head on Sylia's shoulder. "No Priss, you're never alone," Sylia softly whispered, stroking Priss' back, "You're never alone when you have people who care about you, love you and willing to stand by you." Sylia took a side step to reveal Cover Girl standing behind her a distance away.

She approached Priss, then Priss approached her and collapsed in her arms crying. "It's okay, love," Cover Girl whispered, softly stroking through her lover's hair as she continued to sob. "Shh, it's okay. Love, we'll get through this, trust Sylia and me." Priss continued to cry, Sylia placed her hand on Priss' shoulder, while Cover Girl softly kissed her lover on the forehead.

At Arlington National Cemetery, Priss in full uniform stood before Sylvie's grave. For the past 3 months Sylia, with Cover Girl's help, counseled Priss in dealing with Sylvie's death at her home in Norfolk. Sylia and Cover Girl were close by, watching their friend take the final step, letting go. Sylvie's headstone at the top had the unit emblems of the 101st Airborne and the GI Joe team carved in it, inscribe on the headstone was 'Sgt. Sylvie Anderson, she gave her life in the performance of her duty. For her friends, and her country.' "Good-bye Sylvie and thank you." Priss quietly said as she laid a bouquet of roses against the headstone.

"I'm proud of you, Priss."

"So am I, love." Cover Girl smiled

"Sylia, Courtney, I don't think I'll ever forget her."

"Priss, just keep the memory of her alive. We have to keep the memory alive of those who have fallen in line of duty so future generations can understand what and the reasons we fight for."

Cover Girl wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, hugging her. "How do you feel, love?" She whispered into Priss' ear.

Priss took a minute to think about it, glancing over to Sylvie's headstone. The memory was still fresh in her mind but she looked to the love of her life and to Sylia which the bond she shared with her ran deeper than friendship. "I'll be okay. I have to be, for you babe and Sylia." Priss answered followed with an open mouth kiss to Cover Girl.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primary Source Material for this fic
> 
> GI Joe the Movie  
> Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 episode 1: Gundamjack  
> Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 episode 2: Endless Pursuit  
> Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 episode 3: Into Battle, Albion  
> Mobile Suit Gundam Movie II: Soldiers of Sorrow  
> Mobile Suit Gundam Movie III: Encounters in Space  
> Bubblegum Crisis episode 6: Red Eyes


	10. Commentary

Now where to begin, well the formation of GI Joe the Movie the Last Blitz of Cobra really started when at the beginning of my fic series, I wanted to something on a large scale but at the same time I was watching GI Joe the Movie for the first time in 15 years, I was in high school. As I was watching it there were things in that movie I felt that were overdone, stupid or unnecessary. What I felt was over done was Duke going into coma. I understand reasoning on both sides

1\. At the time Super Dimensional Fortress Macross was being shown as Robotech and you had the death of Roy Focker, which was necessary to Hikaru's character development. But during the development of both movies for Transformers and GI Joe; it was the simple logic of killing off one toyline to introduce the next. But there was so much hell being raised over the Death of Optimus Prime, it was easier to have Duke lapse into a coma much like in the Traitor and to a certain extent the first miniseries. It wasn't until the extras on the Blu-Ray such as Buzz Dixon's comments that they were going to kill of Duke and even had entire script laid out with a funeral scene for Duke.

For the stupid

1\. Big Lob. Simply I did not like this character at all because he spoke in sport's lingo that sounded so cliché. When I started the initial layout of my series and this fic specifically I wrote out Big Lob and in place of the training scene with Beachhead, I decided to use the test scene of the RGM-79C GM Modified and Zakus from Gundam 0083 instead and use characters from 0083 and 0080.

2\. Cobra-La. At the time I was originally writing this I was extremely harsh on the writers because I did not know the circumstances behind Cobra-La. Buzz Dixon originally had a story called the "Most Dangerous Man in the World" which was about the original founder of Cobra and it more of a political thriller, but most of the story elements end up becoming Arise Serpentor Arise, during the development of GI Joe the Movie according to Buzz Dixon Cobra-La was more of a placeholder, but Hasbro came down and like it and said doing something with it. To Buzz in the commentary he wished he used "Grandma's Bawdy House" as the placeholder. He also wished he could do an entire episode of Shipwreck on leave in Tijuana. As for Cobra-La, I just did not like it because I felt it was a forced way to explain Cobra Commander's back-story, I though the Used Car dealer who went off the rails was more plausible. This is where I was using the 5th and 6th episodes of Bubblegum Crisis, because I thought Largo would be a much greater threat because no sooner would he achieve his goals he would have no compunction of eliminating Serpentor, the Baroness, Destro and the rest of Cobra. Also I would rather see the Joes deal with something like the Big Zam rather than a bunch of monsters. So I used a bit of the 3rd Gundam movie as my model, plus I did a bit of homage to the 2nd Patlabor movie.

As for the unnecessary

1\. The Cobra-la, battle cry. Just dumb!

2\. Falcon, I tried to fit Falcon as best I could, but I reduced him to a bit character. I could understand now more of the character than when I was high school or when I was a kid. In college I took a class called Heroes and Anti-Heroes. We had to read a text called the Hero of a Thousand Faces by Joseph Campbell. It's about the Hero Journey which you see it with great effect in Star Wars. Both Falcon and Hot Rod has this journey to maturity (in different ways). Falcon is sort of a womanizing slacker while Hot Rod is more of young and brash Autobot. And it takes a traumatic event for them to grow up eventually take charge such as Hot Rod becoming a Prime and Falcon shutting down the BET as well as taking on Serpentor and Golobulus. Now I wanted in the story from page 1, I wanted Priss to be in forefront because I had this idea that stemmed from a previous idea of a Priss/Sylia pairing that evolved into the Priss/Cover Girl pairing but I wanted to have relationship of a Sylia mentoring Priss into becoming a leader in her own right I wanted to have that same journey for Priss since there would be time she can't rely on Sylia to be there to lead; that was the same rationale I had when I decided to rewrite the fight scene of Duke and Serpentor to Grey Fox and Serpentor.

Another thing I came up with and this was later in the development, I wanted to have something where Cobra Commander views an alliance with GI Joe as an alliance of opportunity. I remember some years ago during the DIC of run GI Joe there was anti-drug story arc being done where GI Joe and Cobra teamed up to fight against Headman and his Headhunters. Years later, I when I rediscovered that story without re-watching it, my first thought was "STOP THE FUCKIN' CAR!" Because as I was learning about terror organizations in general they use the drug trade to finance their operations, procure weapons and material. Having Cobra team up with GI Joe to fight drug dealers went way beyond willing suspension of disbelief. So I wanted Cobra Commander, his aide Caroline and Berg Katse (he was a very late addition) work against Serpentor and Largo out of their vested interest.

Now for the ending, I felt it kind of let down and maybe somewhat anti-climatic when Cobra-La is reduced to a smoking crater then you hear Doc saying Duke came out of his coma. I wanted to draw out the ending for a bit. And one thing is I wanted Priss to go through, for lack of a better term, an emotional roller coaster for her dealing with the loss of Sylvie, nearly losing Sylia and her feelings for Sylia, also I wanted to show Cobra survived but it was badly crippled due to Solomon and kind of show Cobra Commander gets a bit of a payoff.

Speaking of Cobra Commander, I wanted humanize him a bit, because most depiction of him is next worst thing to Hitler. And I created Caroline in my rewrite to Arise Serpentor Arise as an aide and bodyguard to him. I was inspired a bit by the back-story of Mercy Graves in Superman the Animated Series where Caroline was a street urchin trying to survives and picks the Commander's pocket but instead of killing her, he takes pity on her because he sees something in her that could be harnessed and he took her in and trained her a Crimson Guard. In return she has nothing but loyalty to the Commander which affords her greater latitude to question the Commander's decisions or offer suggestions/input in his decision making. And her loyalty is meant to be genuine not sycophantic or out of convenience like Destro or the Baroness.

Now for Sgt. Slaughter, for the most part I tolerated the character, (I didn't particularly cared for Slaughter taking on squads of BATs unarmed and single handed) but now I feel for a DI character I would have gone more for a character like Sgt. Jim Moore (played by Jack Webb in the DI), Gunnery Sgt. Hartman (played by R. Lee Emery in Full Metal Jacket) or Gunnery Sgt. Highway (played by Clint Eastwood in Heartbreak Ridge) because I felt these different characterization would be much more believable than Slaughter but that's my opinion. Anyway I wrote out Slaughter for the most part because I felt he didn't really add much to the story, but I kept Mercer just for his knowledge of Cobra installations.

 


End file.
